Gilbert's fantasies
by Luciferou
Summary: Prusse déprime depuis qu'il n'a de nation que le nom. Mais c'est sans compter sur notre français préféré qui a une idée pour consoler Gilbert... Une idée bien, bien coquine. Mais cette histoire ne se résumera-t elle qu'à du sexe ou Gilbert aura beaucoup plus à y gagner?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une musique de _Ramstein _résonnait doucement dans la chambre recouverte de poster de l'ancienne nation prussienne. Gilbert déprimait seul en entonnant les paroles de _Frühling in Paris_. Il adorait cette chanson avec _99 Luftballon_, c'était pas les plus viriles mais il adorait les chanter à tue tête avec son frère dans les bars. Penser à lui le fit encore plus broyer du noir.

À présent la maison était vide, son frère était parti à une réunion internationale, rejoindre les autres membres de l'Union Européenne, le laissant seul ici comme un animal de compagnie qu'on laisse derrière lui en partant au travail et c'était cela le problème. Lui, il n'avait plus besoin d'y aller. Il n'avait plus aucun rôle. Il servait plus à rien, lui la magnifique Prusse.

C'est pour cela qu'il déprimait dans son lit et même la présence de Gilbird, son super petit poussin jaune adoré, n'arrivait pas à le consoler.

Il soupira et cacha son visage dans son coussin aux couleurs de la Prusse. Il était trop génialissime pour pleurer mais des fois cela faisait du bien, en plus il n'y avait aucun témoin... Cette réflexion lui redonna le sourire, il était vraiment géniale tout de même.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter. Son frère était déjà de retour et il venait le voir. Une joie immense s'empara de lui. Il se dirigea avec classe vers elle et l'ouvrit avec fracas.

« West c'est... Francis ?! » Sous la surprise la prise sa voix monta dans les aiguës.

« Bonjour Gilbert... Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh oui... »

Gilbert laissa passer le français qui s'avança élégamment dans la pièce. L'albinos se demandait ce que lui voulait son vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Il trouvait cela surprenant que les chiens de son frère n'aient pas aboyé à l'arrivée de blond.

Les deux nations s'installèrent sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et une ambiance maladroite s'installa entre les deux.

Du moins c'est ce que ressentait l'albinos, il reconnaissait à peine son ami. Il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois quand Berlin avait été coupée en deux et qu'Ivan l'emmenait avec lui pour rejoindre le front de l'Est.

À présent il portait un costume blanc bien taillé et près du corps, ces éternelles boucles blondes encadraient son visage, ses yeux bleus à peine cernés montraient son rétablissement depuis la guerre. Gilbert sentit une vague de nostalgie en regardant ce visage, ces lèvres... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus le droit.

Lui, il avait perdu de sa superbe et cela faisait vraiment du mal à sa magnifique personne. Il portait un tee-shirt trop large d'un de ses groupes de rock préférés, un pantalon noir coupé en lanière et des bottines en cuir qui n'était plus de première jeunesse.

Il sentait le stress monter en lui et sa jambe tressauter. Il était heureux de revoir le français mais ce silence qui s'éternisait le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de sauter dans les bras du français, de s'excuser, de partir en courant, de se cacher et de disparaître. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le blond.

« Francis... Je suis heureux de te revoir mai... »

L'albinos se retrouva dos contre le lit, un français à califourchon sur ses hanches et sa bouche ravagée par le dit français. Leur langue s'enroulait autour de l'autre avec hâte et passion. Il gémit en sentant le blond se frottait doucement contre lui et il se demandait s'il ne rêvait.

Après quelques minutes Francis se redressa, se lécha les lèvres de manière très suggestive et plongea son regard brûlant dans les siens. Gilbert était complètement perdu, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration haletante, une chaleur grandissait dans ses reins et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de renverser le français et de le posséder de toute son âme, comme avant.

Francis se pencha vers lui et embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres. Une fois, deux fois... trop de fois et il n'arrivait plus à compter. Le français lui caressa la joue et lui fit son sourire malicieux. Celui qui présageait le pire des ennuis ou le plus grand des plaisirs.

« Gilbert, veux-tu jouer à un jeu ? »

~A suivre~

* * *

Mon dieu, voici le prologue de ma première fiction Rated M pour une autre raison que la violence...

Proposez-moi des fantasmes coquins que vous voulez que nos deux coquins vivent *3*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description d'une scène de sexe... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gilbert était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix et le souffle court. Il se demandait s'il devait se pincer pour vérifier si ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel ou une invention de son esprit déprimé. Il frôla ses lèvres de ses doigts et un frisson d'excitation traversa son corps.

Il en avait la confirmation, le français était bien venu et avec lui cette étrange mais agréable proposition. À partir de maintenant, chaque vendredi Francis allait lui rendre visite pour réaliser un de ses fantasmes. Il n'avait qu'à envoyer un message dans la semaine et il savourait le vendredi soir venu.

Il sursauta en entendant les bruits de pas de son frère dans les escaliers. Il était dix-huit heures et le blond, réglé comme une montre suisse, rentrait à la maison. Il remercia le vieux Fritz pour sa chance. Il aurait été extrêmement gênant que son frère rentre en même temps que Francis dévorait ses lèvres et se frottait sournoisement contre lui. Il entendit la porte de la chambre d'à coté claquer et des pas redescendre. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

Il posa son coussin contre son ventre pour cacher son excitation. Il maudit le français pour l'avoir laissé dans un tel état. Il avait envie de se caresser et de jouir mais avec son frère encore réveillé, il en était hors de question. Il entendit Ludwig l'appeler pour manger et il soupira. Ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il allait soulager son membre tremblant.

* * *

Il regardait distraitement son frère qui travaillait comme d'habitude en mangeant. Le blond était un bourreau du travail et des fois il se demandait si son frère avait d'autres activités dans sa vie.

Cela lui rappela le petit problème entre ses jambes qui ne voulait pas disparaître, ce qui était vraiment inconfortable et gênant. Il ne manquerait plus que son doux et innocent petit frère se rende compte de son état. Il se trémoussait sur lui-même, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : se précipiter dans sa chambre et de se soulager.

Il maudit pour la centième fois le français qui était vraiment un bâtard... Un bâtard avec un beau petit cul. Il claqua sa tête contre la table et ignora le regard surpris de son frère. Il était foutu et tout cela à cause de Francis qui était vraiment trop sexy pour son bien.

* * *

Il respira un bon coup et monta le son de la musique, assez forte pour couvrir tous sons suspicieux mais pas assez pour déranger son frère. Il mit Gilbird dans sa cage avec un drap dessus pour l'endormir (et pour ne pas pervertir les yeux encore innocents de son poussin). Il ferma la porte à clef, sorti un tube de lubrifiant de son tiroir et il s'allongea sur le lit.

En mode automatique, il enleva ses bottines, déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit son bouton, sa braguette et balança à travers la pièce son pantalon et son boxer. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter vers le vêtement et le plier correctement.

L'air frais sur son sexe tendu et gorgé de sang le fit frissonner. Il versa une bonne quantité de lubrifiant dans sa main droite, et la posa sur son membre tendu. Il gémit doucement, les attentions du français l'avaient vraiment excité et frustré. Il avait hâte que leur jeu commence pour se venger de ce démon du plaisir.

Il commença un doux va et vient, caressant les veines, pressant légèrement à certains endroits. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Il imaginait que c'était un certain blond qui touchait son sexe et qui le rendait fou avec ses mains expertes. Il titilla doucement son prépuce et son gland, et des vagues de plaisirs traversèrent son corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra tout comme les mouvements de sa main.

Il imagina le blond acteur de ce fantasme accélérer le rythme, lui murmurant des mots sales dans l'oreille. Il gémit face à cette scène, comme il voulait tellement que Francis soit là pour satisfaire ses désirs. Il serra soudainement la base de son sexe déjà dégoulinant de liquide séminale et caressant la zone sous ses testicules pour stimuler sa prostate.

Il planta ses talons dans son matelas et arqua son dos. Le rythme de sa main s'accéléra de manière désespérée et ses membres tremblaient sous l'excitation. Il se sentit venir et laissa sa prostate tranquille pour plaquer sa main contre sa bouche et retenir son gémissement. Une vague de plaisir, plus puissante que les autres traversa son corps et particulièrement son sexe. Il serra les cuisses et se vida avec contentement.

Il avait chaud et il était repus. Son membre tressautait paresseusement de plaisir, ses cuisses recouvertes de sperme blanc tremblait sous l'intensité de cet orgasme.

Il resta de longue minute sans bouger, sa respiration se calmait peu à peu, sa sueur et son sperme étaient à présent froids contre sa peau mais il s'en fichait car il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête.

Son rendez-vous avec Francis vendredi.

~A suivre~

* * *

Voila un petit avant goût et explication de ce qui va arriver!

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le photographe pervers et le modèle ingénu

Gilbert plaça le dernier projecteur et admira son travail. Des draps blancs et noirs étaient suspendus à travers la pièce comme fond, des projecteurs entouraient le lit (élément le plus important de pièce selon lui), un appareil photo et plusieurs objectifs étaient alignés sur son bureau. Il ne manquait plus que le modèle.

Il flatta son ego pendant plusieurs minutes en pensant à quel point il avait été ingénieux. Réussir à monter tout ce matériel sous le nez de Ludwig, il fallait être un tacticien hors pair... Et c'était ce qu'il était évidement.

Il regarda sa montre et commença à trépigner sur place. Son frère était parti pour plusieurs heures, le décor était planté, il avait mis des vêtements sophistiqué pour faire plus _photographe_. Une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'aux manches, un gilet noir déboutonné, et le pantalon le plus moulant qu'il ait pu trouvé. Des vêtements qui pouvaient être rapidement enlevés surtout.

Des petits coups timides retentir contre la porte. Il sentit une vague d'excitation l'envahir, il respira longuement pour reprendre contenance. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer tout de suite dans son rôle ou avoir une brève conversation avec Francis avant de commencer...

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour donner le style « je viens de baiser sauvagement » et ouvrit la porte.

Devant lui se trouvait Francis, vêtu d'un costume bleu marine très, très moulant. Un trench-coat noir sous le bras et il donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé la ville pour rejoindre le photographe. Il fixait avec des yeux innocents l'albinos. Gilbert en salivait d'avance.

« _Bonjour_ Monsieur Beilschmidt. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy et je serais votre modèle pour les prochaines heures... » Sa voix était devenue grave et suave avec un léger ronronnement.

Gilbert avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre contre le mur mais il voulait réaliser son premier fantasme. Il s'écarta légèrement de la porte, invitant le français sexy dans la pièce.

« Enchanté, mais entrez donc ! Nous avons du... travail devant nous. »

Le blond s'avança timidement, dans son rôle de jeune modèle naïf et innocent qui ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Gilbert avait bien une idée. Il retint un gémissement en voyant le magnifique fessier du blond moulé à la perfection par ce pantalon.

Il se colla presque au blond qui sursauta. Il effleura « inconsciemment » le cou gracile et retira le la veste de costume. Francis frissonna et lui lança un regard perdu. Gilbert le trouva très fort, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en face d'un jeune garçon sans aucune expérience de la vie. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et posa le vêtement sur son bureau, à coté de son appareil qu'il prit dans ses mains.

« Installez-vous là. Nous allons commencer doucement avec quelques photos debout et assis... puis nous passerons sur le lit.

\- Oui Monsieur. »

Il sentit une vague d'excitation traverser son corps, il avait hâte de rentrer dans le vif du sujet...

* * *

« Maintenant cambrez-vous et effleurez légèrement votre cou... Voilà parfait ! »

Gilbert se concentra et photographia la nouvelle position du blond. Cela faisait une heure qu'il demandait au français de prendre différentes poses et il était de plus en plus excité tout en restant dans son rôle. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur nouveau jeu.

Le blond qui avait finit sur lit et continuait à l'aguicher avec ses poses faussement innocentes. Gilbert voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure, il avait un stock de photo suffisamment gros pour animer ses nuits solitaires...

« Allongez-vous sur le ventre et relevez légèrement les fesses

\- Comme cela Monsieur ? » Demanda le blond en prenant une mauvaise position et lui faisant un sourire concupiscent.

C'était comme une sorte de signal pour Gilbert qui s'avança doucement vers sa future proie. Il posa une main au creux des reins du français et la déplaça doucement vers les fesses tendues.

« Mon... Monsieur ?

\- Chut... Tout va bien se passer. »

Il plaça son autre main contre la poitrine du blond et commença à titiller les tétons à travers le tissu. Le blond frémit contre lui, ne « savant » pas quoi faire. Il touchait avec délectation le fessier de rêve et déboutonnait la chemise pour exposer la peau blanche à l'air libre.

Francis frissonna et retint un gémissement. En voyant les joues de son futur amant devenir rouge, il abandonna avec un pincement au cœur les fesses du blond et prit son appareil. Il appuya sur le bouton et une autre photo s'ajouta à son dossier.

« Parfait, maintenant allongez-vous sur le dos. »

Le blond trop essoufflé pour répondre s'exécuta et attendit les prochaines instructions.

« Déboutonnez votre chemise et écartez lentement les jambes... »

Il retint son souffle en voyant Francis lui lancer un regard innocent et craintif. C'est avec des doigts tremblants qu'il enleva, un par un, les boutons de leurs trous. Il se redressa légèrement et écarta incertain ses cuisses de plus en plus largement.

« Comme cela Monsieur ? »

Gilbert s'avança et caressa l'intérieur des cuisses encore recouvertes de tissu. Il déplaçait ses mains de haut en bas, s'approchant sournoisement vers le sexe sans défense du blond.

Il ricana discrètement en sentant le corps sous lui se tendre et en entendant un gémissement frustré.

« Ça... » Siffla narquoisement Gilbert. « C'est pour m'avoir laissé dur la dernière fois. »

Le blond le foudroya du regard, abandonnant son rôle de jeune modèle ingénu.

« _Idiot _! Retournes dans ton personnage !

\- _Ja _! Votre altesse ! » Acquiesça l'albinos avant de se concentrer à nouveau.

Il prit une photo pour narguer le blond qui avait repris son air faussement innocent. Il se pencha contre lui et commença à embrasser et lécher la poitrine découverte.

Le blond se figea contre lui, perdu et se demandant sûrement pourquoi son photographe commençait à le toucher aussi intimement.

« Mon-Monsieur ! Je ne pense pas que se soit très...

\- Chut ! Tu vas aimer autant que moi... »

Il mordilla un téton et Francis plaqua une main tremblante contre sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement. Ravi de cette réaction, il pinça l'autre et continua de torturer le corps sous lui.

Il enleva les vêtements du blond un par un, tout en continuant d'administrer des caresses sur le corps frémissant. Une fois nu, il recula et prit de nouvelles photos. Francis était si beau, allongé sur son lit, sans défense, n'attendant que lui.

Le français, alangui, attendait la suite curieusement. Gilbert pris le pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté la veille et l'ouvrit lentement, son regard fixé dans celui, bleu, de Francis. Il plongea trois doigts dedans et fit de lents vas et viens.

Avec sa main recouverte de gel, il commença à caresser le sexe encore mou de son amant. Il frissonna en entendant le gémissement de pur plaisir. Il se pencha et commença à lécher et mordre le cou, laissant des traces rouges qui contrastaient violemment avec la peau blanche.

Sentant le sexe dans sa main durcir, il déplaça lentement le bout de son index du gland en allant aux testicules. Après quelques allez-retours, il dirigea son doigt vers le trou rose et frémissant. Il gémit en pensant à tout ce que ce petit bout de chair allait lui offrir. Il caressa la peau plissé et empoigna de son autre main le sexe tendu et commença à le stimuler en pressant la base et touchant le prépuce.

Il savait que Francis se tordait de plaisir, il sentait les cuisses trembler contre ses épaules mais il était entièrement concentré sur la préparation de son amant. S'il voulez faire l'amour avec le français, il devait s'assurer que le corps sous lui soit prêt à l'accueillir pleinement.

Il enfonça doucement l'un de ses doigts lubrifiés dans l'anus du blond. Il avançait à peine, travaillant avec patience les muscles internes. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal au blond, il devait donc mettre son magnifique sexe douloureux au second plan. Après plusieurs minutes son index entrait et sortait entre les chaires internes de Francis sans contrainte. Il décida d'ajouter lentement un deuxième.

Il reprit ses mouvements de va et vient, tentant de s'enfoncer le plus possible à l'intérieur du canal pour détendre le blond. Il entendait les petits cris et gémissements, et s'en délectait. Avec ces bruits, il sentait son sexe pulser à l'intérieur de son pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus serré.

Il sortit ses doigts pour les replonger dans le lubrifiant. En même temps il regarda avec curiosité le trou se tendre et se détendre instinctivement. Il replaça ses doigts dans l'antre doux et chaud de Francis. Il les écarta pour étirer et permettre à un troisième de rentrer. Après tout, il devait préparer son amant à accueillir son génialissime membre.

Le blond se contracta contre lui face à cette nouvelle intrusion et il s'immobilisa, le laissant s'habituer. Pour le distraire, il se pencha et embrassa avec passion la nation française. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de celle de Francis, en même temps qu'il caressait vigoureusement le pénis gorgé de plaisir et qu'il pénétrait l'entrée, de plus en plus détendue du blond, avec ses doigts.

Le blond interrompit le baiser et tenta de lui parler mais le plaisir semblait était trop intense pour lui. Il sentit les muscles autour de ses doigts se contracter, et un liquide chaud dégoulina contre son autre main. Francis laissa échapper un gémissement aigu et il haletait lourdement.

Gilbert sentit une certaine fierté en voyant France, **le **pays de l'amour, jouir entre ses mains. Il laissa échapper son rire diabolique. Il lécha la joue et la tempe en sueur de son partenaire qui était toujours dans un état post-orgasmique.

« Un peu précoce umm ? » Demanda-t il joyeusement, toujours dans son rôle de photographe un peu pervers.

Le blond semblait mortifié et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Gilbert le trouva mignon et l'embrassa doucement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le rôle de l'innocent éphèbe malmené allait à merveille à la nation française.

« Je-je suis désolé Monsieur... Je ne... »

Gilbert posa un doigt recouvert de sperme sur les lèvres du blond pour le faire taire.

« Chut mein liebe... Tu n'as encore rien sentit... Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu me sentiras à l'intérieur de toi pendant des jours... Tu es prêts ?

« Je...Je...

\- Es-tu prêts ?! » » Demanda l'albinos en resserrant sa prise sur le sexe encore sensible.

« Oui ! Je suis prêts ! Je vous en supplies ! Je n'en peux plus ! Baisez-moi ! Prenez-moi aussi fort que possible ! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! »

Gilbert pouvait jouir rien qu'en entendant le français gémir et le supplier de le baiser sauvagement. Il tortura le blond encore quelques instants avec ses doigts puis les retira lentement. Le blond se plaignait et s'empalait désespérément sur ses doigts. Il l'embrassa tendrement le front et les lèvres de Francis, puis se retira complètement et recula.

Il regarda avec délice le corps, tremblant, recouvert de sperme et de sueur du français. Il prit une photo pour immortaliser ce moment et sourit au blond. C'était un appel à la débauche et il allait y succomber avec plaisir.

Il retira et plia lentement ses vêtements tout en surveillant le blond surchauffé. Il gémit en sentant son sexe enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu et l'enroba de lubrifiant. Il attrapa les cuisses écartées et plaqua le corps doux contre le sien. Il posa son front contre le ventre plat et commença à pénétrer son amant.

Un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond et lui devait faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas rentrer dans le petit trou d'un coup d'estoc. Francis l'entoura de ses bras et le plaqua contre lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

L'ex-prussien s'enfonça toujours aussi doucement jusqu'à la garde et resta immobile, le souffle lourd. Il sentait les muscles autour de son sexe de serrer comme pour s'habituer à son intrusion. C'était tellement bon que cela faisait mal.

Il embrassa la peau sous ses lèvres et attendit une réaction de Francis. S'il restait immobile encore quelques instants de plus, il allait explosé et ce n''était vraiment pas génial. Heureusement pour lui et son ego, le blond commença à onduler contre lui, lui permettant de bouger.

Il se redressa et plaça ses mains autour de la tête de Francis qui gémit en sentant le changement de position. Il cala stablement ses genoux contre le matelas et commença un mouvement de balancier. Un rythme soutenu et régulier s'installa entre eux. France s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ses ongles manucurés griffaient spasmodiquement ses épaules, le faisant frissonner et accélérer. Il entrait et sortait des chaires du blond avec aisance et plaisir.

Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pu toucher ou embrasser la peau du français et faire l'amour avec lui. Et il retrouvait des bruits, des geste qu'il pensait avoir oublié pour toujours.

Des gémissements et des grognements résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans la chambre. La sueur commençait à couler à travers son dos et ses mouvements devenaient erratiques et profonds. Il savait qu'il allait jouir quand Francis resserra ses muscles internes autour de lui.

Il se pencha en avant et dévora les lèvres et la langue de Francis. Le blond le serra contre lui et retourna son baiser avec fougue. Il plongea une dernière fois et gémit dans la bouche de son amant. Il se laissa tomber en avant et blottit son visage contre le cou de la nation française qui caressait langoureusement ses cheveux et son dos.

Après de longue minutes il se redressa et pris son appareil dans ses mains. Il regarda le français qui avait pris involontairement une position aguicheuse. Un bras sur ses yeux, sa bouche rougit et gonflée par les baisers, ses cuisses entre-ouvertes laissant apparaître son trou abusé dégoulinant de liquide blanc. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, cette photo serait le clou de cette séance.

« Faites-moi un sourire, mein liebe. »

~A suivre~

* * *

Premier fantasme et de un! Je pense publié un chapitre par semaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser des propositions! *W*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jeune Lord et sa soubrette

Il posa délicatement la tasse sur son assiette et commença la préparation du thé de son maître. Le plateau était presque près, le pot de crème et le sucre étaient déjà placés. Son maître était un être délicat qui aimait les choses douces.

Quand des amis venaient, le maître se forçait à boire du café noir mais il lui savait en voyant le visage triste qu'il ne rêvait que de crème et de sucre en buvant cette boisson amère. Il rit doucement, son maître n'était vraiment pas fait pour ces boissons d'hommes.

Le thé ayant finit d'infuser, une odeur de rose et de thé vert envahit la pièce, il sourit et sortit de son tablier blanc une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il vida le contenu dans la théière et touilla pour mélanger l'élixir sentant la vanille au reste du breuvage. Il savait que son maître allait aimer cette attention.

Il prit le plateau entre ses mains gantées de soie blanche et se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître. Seul le bruit de ses talons résonnant contre le plancher perturbait la quiétude de la maison. Les froufrous de son jupon, sous son uniforme noir, frôlaient ses cuisses, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un doux gémissement se coinça dans sa gorge. Il était excité et il avait hâte de voir son maître.

Il s'arrêta devant de la chambre et prit une longue inspiration. Il ajusta d'une main habile sa coiffe et ouvrit doucement la porte en bois. Il retint son souffle en voyant son doux maître assis à son bureau. De longs cheveux blonds, attachés par un ruban rouge, pendaient autour du visage penché vers l'avant, dévoilant une nuque gracile mais dissimilant les beaux yeux bleus de son maître.

Il s'avança doucement et posa le plateau sur le bureau. Son maître sursauta et le regarda perdu avant de le reconnaître et de lui donner un de ses beaux sourires.

« C'est l'heure du thé mein Herr. » Commença-t il en versant le breuvage dans la tasse en porcelaine, il ajouta deux sucres et une cuillerée de crème. « Thé vert et rose... comme vous l'aimez.

\- Merci, tu sais toujours comment me faire plaisir. »

Il recula de deux pas et regarda son maître prendre la tasse entre ses doigts longs et délicats, et commencer à boire. Il laissa un sourire concupiscent apparaître sur ses lèvres et il savait que la luxure brillaient dans ses yeux rouges. Des frissons traversaient son corps, dans quelques minutes le jeu commencerait.

Son maître se lécha innocemment les lèvres et retourna à ses papiers mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à savourer.

Les joues de son maître commencèrent à rougir, sa respiration se fit haletante et ses membres tremblaient. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son maître. Il était temps.

« Un problème mein Herr ?

\- Je... Je me sens toute chose Gilbert, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... » La voix de son maître n'avait été qu'un murmure et un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Du bout de ses doigts il caressa la gorge offerte, il remonta et frôla les lèvres rouges. Son maître gémissait et semblait perdu. Il le trouva délectable et voulait aller plus loin. Il ôta la cravate à jabot, la posa sur le bureau et déboutonna la veste de costume noir et la chemise blanche.

Il sentit son maître frissonner, il posa sa main dans le vêtement entre-ouvert et commença à torturer tendrement la peau douce et sans défense. Il pinça et tordit un des tétons roses entre son pouce et son index. Le frottement entre la soie et la peau sensible devait être une véritable torture pour son maître.

« Gil...Gilbert ?

\- Chut mein Herr... Vous l'avez dit vous même, je sais comment vous faire plaisir... »

Il se pencha et commença à embrasser et mordiller le cou de son maître. Il voulait le faire gémir de plaisir et le marquer comme le sien. Il posa son autre main entre les cuisses tremblantes et malaxa cette zone si sensible pour les hommes. Son maître laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra contre la chaise.

Il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche entre-ouverte et il embrassa son maître avec passion et force. Il continua de le torturer, les caresses sur le torse imberbe se firent plus marquées, le baiser se fit si profond que de la salive coulait sur leur menton et que leur respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide.

Il était tellement excité et d'après les gémissements qui résonnaient dans la chambre, son maître ressentait la même chose que lui.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de son maître et glissa une main à l'intérieur, trouvant et pressant le membre gorgé de sang. Son maître gémit dans sa bouche et il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se recula, le blond sous lui gémit face à cette perte de contact et reprit son souffle. Il passa un bras sous les genoux et les épaules de son maître, et le souleva de sa chaise.

Le blond perdu dans le plaisir ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée entre ses bras. Les vêtements de Lord habituellement impeccables étaient débraillés comme si un démon avait ravi le corps de son maître. Il était si désirable, trop même. Il se dirigea vers le lit et posa délicatement le corps tremblant.

Il redressa ses jupons et s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de son maître encore haletant de plaisir. Il commença un lent mouvement de balancier et se délecta des soupirs qui s'échappaient du corps coincé entre ses cuisses. Le blond semblait ne plus savoir où il était, il tremblait, ses mains s'agrippaient avec force aux draps, et son bassin se frottait spasmodiquement contre ses fesses.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement guttural, ces mouvements inconscients stimulaient son sexe douloureux, toujours prisonnier de la culotte en dentelle noire qu'il portait. Il voulait tellement se soulager mais son maître devait passer en premier. C'était son devoir d'assouvir les plaisirs du blond après tout.

Il se recula et s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées de son maître. Il attrapa les bords du pantalon et d'un coup sec le baissa jusqu'à la taille. Il découvrit avec surprise et plaisir que son maître ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le sexe rouge et tendu devant lui.

Il s'avança et déposa un baiser, léger comme un plume, sur le gland et gémit en le voyant tressauter. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines et commença à explorer le pénis de son maître avec ses lèvres. Avec une des mains il pressa la base et avec sa bouche il avala la pointe. Il commença un lent mouvement de succion.

C'était étrange pour lui, le membre était chaud et doux entre ses lèvres et il gémit de plaisir en le sentant grossir contre sa gorge. Il était heureux de susciter son maître et de le satisfaire. Il montait et descendait lentement, la hampe disparaissant à l'intérieur de lui. Le liquide séminal dans sa bouche avait un goût étrange et amer, mais il appartenait à son maître. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il léchait et avalait de plus en plus loin le sexe dans sa gorge.

Il grogna quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas aller trop loin sans se faire vomir. Il semblerait qu'il n'était pas une gorge profonde. Il s'en accommoderait pour le moment, après tout ce ne serait pas la seule fois qu'il allait toucher son maître adoré.

Les mouvements de sa mains et de ses lèvres se firent plus rapides et marqués. Il voulait que le blond, qui se tortillait sous lui, jouisse et que sa bouche soie remplit à ras-bord par le sperme de son maître. Il sentit le sexe se contracter contre sa main et sa langue, et c'était avec joie qu'il goûta et avala la semence blanche. Il continua de lécher et de sucer, même mou, il adorait avoir le sexe de son maître entre ses lèvres.

Il recula finalement et regarda le corps alangui. Les joues de son maître étaient rouges, ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir et la luxure et un sourire satisfait était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha et embrassa avec tendresse son blond adoré. Puis d'un mouvement habile il le retourna sur le ventre. Il souleva les hanches jusqu'à ce que le dos forme un arc parfait et que les fesses blanches soient tendues vers lui, comme une invitation à la débauche.

Il se redressa et chercha pendant quelques secondes son équilibre. Baiser avec des talons était plutôt complexe mais tellement excitant. Il fouilla dans la poche de son tablier et sortit une fiole remplit d'huile parfumée. Il caressa avec délectation les fesses de son maître puis il ôta ses gants. Il arrivait à la partie la plus excitante du jeu.

Il versa de l'huile dans sa main droite, enduisant généreusement ses doigts et s'approcha du petit trou tremblant. Il enfonça lentement son index et sursauta en ne sentant aucune résistance. Le doigt pénétrait les chaires aussi aisément que dans du beurre mou. Il fronça les sourcils et rajouta un deuxième. Les deux rentraient et sortaient sans contrainte, ce qui n'était pas normal pour une personne vierge comme son maître...

Son cœur se contracta et une vague de jalousie traversa son corps. Son maître semblait s'être abandonné au plaisir, ses membres tremblaient et sa tête était cachée dans ses bras. Il grogna et se pencha en avant, collant son corps contre celui de son maître. Il lécha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Mein Herr... Vous êtes tout tremblant et votre corps semble déjà être prêt à m'accueillir... Vous êtes-vous touché mein Herr ?

\- Je-je... » La voix de son maître était tremblante.

« Vous êtes-vous préparer tout seul dans votre chambre mein Herr ? Peut être pensiez-vous à Herr Kirkland quand vous enfonciez vos doigts à l'intérieur de votre petit trou et peut être gémissiez-vous son nom ?!

\- Gi-Gilbert !

\- Chut mein Herr ! Vous avez été un méchant garçon... » Souffla-t il sombrement dans l'oreille du blond qui tremblait de plus en plus. « Et que faisons-nous au méchant garçon mein Herr ?

\- On-on...

\- Oui ? » Demanda-t il en enfonçant brusquement trois doigts à l'intérieur du trou détendu de son maître.

Le blond cria et se colla contre lui. Il commença un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient, pénétrant et écartant sans pitié les chairs. Il en profita pour coller son visage contre le cou blanc et il enferma la peau tendre entre ses dents. Il suça quelques instants et mordit brutalement l'épiderme déjà abusé.

« On-on les punis ! Au mon Dieu ! GILBERT ! » Un cri aiguë s'échappa de la gorge martyrisée.

Il s'immobilisa, laissant ses doigts profondément enfoncé dans l'orifice rose de son maître et il se redressa légèrement. Il glissa son autre main dans les cheveux si doux et tira vers l'arrière, forçant la nuque du blond à prendre une position inconfortable.

Il n'aimait pas faire du mal à son maître mais ce dernier n'était pas aussi pur et innocent que prévu.

Il lécha la gorge et remonta lentement vers la joue rouge. Il déposa quelques doux baisers au coin des lèvres rouges puis il enfonça brutalement sa langue dans la bouche entre-ouverte. Il recommença à se déplacer à travers le canal souple et tendre, il voulait que son maître se torde de plaisir et ne pense qu'à lui pendant qu'il était impitoyablement baisé par ses doigts.

Il caressait avec délectation la langue et les lèvres du blond, il aspirait gémissement et soupirs avec joie. Son maître semblait se perdre dans la passion et il était tellement beau, abandonné dans ses bras. Il abandonna les lèvres et embrassa le menton et le cou. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux abusés et s'imprégna de leur douceur.

Il resta de longues minutes immobiles avec son maître dans les bras, ralentissent le mouvement de ses doigts et profitant de la chaleur du corps contre lui. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant de timides baisers se poser contre son cou et sa joue. Il regarda curieusement son maître, qui s'était déplacé pour être face à lui, lui sourire tendrement. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres rouges se poser doucement contre les siennes.

Il se détendit et la vague de jalousie qui avait traversé son corps s'apaisa. Il gémit en sentant son maître glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue, qui touchait ses lèvres, entrer.

Il serra le corps contre le sien et commença à se frotter doucement contre lui. Les bras de son maître s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et leur baiser s'approfondit. Il se redressa légèrement, veillant à ne pas lâcher le blond, et il faufila sa main gantée sous sa robe pour retirer cette culotte qui empoisonnait son existence.

Il posa le vêtement sur le lit et trembla de soulagement, son sexe était enfin à l'air libre mais les jupons continuaient de titiller son membre gonflé. Il releva sa robe contre son ventre et posa une main sur les reins de son maître pressant doucement vers le bas. Le blond suivit la commande implicite sans interrompre leur étreinte et leur baiser.

Son sexe était à présent dressé fièrement entre les joues blanches des fesses de son maître. Il interrompit le baiser et exhala un soupire. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur de son maître et tout de suite.

Il retira doucement ses doigts et embrassa la joue de son maître, en entendant un miaulement déçut. Il chercha à l'aveuglette la fiole en verre et quand il la trouva, il renversa le reste de son contenu dans sa main.

Il caressa son membre tendu pour le recouvrir d'huile. Il murmura des mots doux dans l'oreille de son maître, lui expliquant ce qui allait se passer. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines le positionna contre son sexe, de telle manière que son gland était à peine pressé contre la peau plissée.

Il inspira sourdement et donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant. Il pénétra doucement son maître qui resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Avec ses mains il poussa le corps vers le bas, il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans les chairs. Plongé à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde, il laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Son sexe était enveloppé par les muscles de l'antre tendre et chaud de son son maître. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à mouvoir son bassin vers l'avant et vers l'arrière. Le blond contre lui gémit doucement et ondula, rejoignant son mouvement de balancier et approfondissant la pénétration.

Son corps se coordonna avec celui de son maître et un rythme lent s'installa entre eux. Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient, s'aimaient tout simplement tout en s'unissant l'un à l'autre avec des mouvements de plus en plus profonds.

Son maître gémissait son nom à chaque fois que son sexe touchait sa prostate et s'enfonçait loin dans les chairs du trou tendre et humide. Il lui répondait en psalmodiant, à bout de souffle, le titre de son maître.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il possédait avec passion le corps souple contre lui mais un sentiment pressant s'empara de lui. Leur rythme s'accéléra et le visage de son maître était plissé. Le blond semblait chercher quelque chose et il était désespéré de ne pas le trouver.

Il comprit qu'il voulait allé plus loin et plus vite. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que, lui, et son maître adoré trouvent la jouissance.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et posa son maître sur le dos contre le lit. Ses mouvements de bassin continuaient pendant qu'il cherchait une position satisfaisante. Il écarta largement les cuisses, pliées et recroquevillées contre lui, de son maître.

Il en posa une sur son épaule et écarta l'autre jusqu'à ce que le pied soit au niveau de la tête du blond. Il réaffirma sa prise sur la cheville de la jambe tendue, posa son bras plié au-dessus de la tête de son maître et accéléra le rythme.

Cette nouvelle position lui permit de pénétrer plus profondément et puissamment le trou offert. Le lit grinçait sous eux et une odeur piquante embauma la pièce. Son maître avait le visage contorsionné par le plaisir et s'accrochait désespérément à la tête de lit et à son bras pour répondre à ses mouvements.

Il sentait la sueur couler dans son dos et ses gestes devenir de plus en plus erratiques. Il sentit une chaleur presque douloureuse s'emparer de son sexe et il savait qu'il allait venir. Il accéléra encore plus, si c'était possible, et s'empara des lèvres de son maître qui répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser.

Il cria sa jouissance dans la bouche de son blond et son sexe déversa sa semence à l'intérieur des chairs brûlante qui l'entourait. Son maître enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte serrée.

Il reprit son souffle, attendant que le rythme de son cœur s'apaise et il se retira doucement du trou accueillant et serré. Il se déplaça, prit les jambes écartées dans le creux de ses bras et s'allongea sur le ventre, son visage posé contre l'aine du blond. Il lança un sourire coquin à son maître qui le regardait curieusement et reprit le sexe entre ses lèvres.

Il suça et téta le membre délicat, il n'y avait rien de passionné dans ses mouvements. Il voulait juste être tendre et faire plaisir à son maître. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la hampe et appuyait doucement sur les veines.

Son maître gémissait faiblement et enfilait ses doigts entre ses mèches blanches. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre et un peu de sperme remplir sa bouche. Il avala goulûment l'essence de son maître et, dans un lent mouvement de succion, se recula.

Il se blottit contre le corps chaud et détendu de son maître et le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa doucement l'épaule et le cou offerts à ses lèvres avides de cette peau blanche. Le blond caressait lentement le bas de son dos et ses fesses, de plus en plus somnolent. Il ferma les yeux et se commença à s'endormir, lové contre son maître.

« Gilbert... Suis-je un bon garçon maintenant ? » Demanda d'une voix groggy le blond sous lui.

Il sourit paresseusement et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son maître.

« Le meilleur de tous mein Herr. »

~A suivre~

* * *

Et voila le deuxième fantasme, je pense publier un versus (avec France en soubrette) pour me faire pardonner de ce retard... n'hésitez pas à laisser des propositions! *W*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jeune Lord et sa soubrette

Versus

Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas lent et fatigué. Il commença à enlever ses vêtements superflus tel que sa cravate à jabot et sa longue redingote. Il les plia lentement et les posa sur son bureau. Satisfait, il s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber comme une masse. La tête contre les draps, il sentit son esprit se perdre un peu partout... et surtout vers les longues et fines jambes vêtues de bas de soie de sa servante.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui, ses yeux s'accrochaient à ces jambes pécheresses. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, elles étaient parfaites, la longueur, la courbe, tout le rendait fou et les fines _Richelieu_ qui ornaient ces pieds étaient la finition à cette œuvre d'art.

Il gémit et enfonça encore plus profondément sa tête dans les draps en coton d'Égypte. Il était inconcevable qu'un homme tel que lui puisse avoir de telles pensées impures. Ce n'était qu'une servante après tout, mais son cerveau et son cœur ne semblait pas d'accord avec cet état de fait. Tout son être aspirait à être prêt d'elle et cela pour l'éternité.

Il grogna légèrement, sachant d'avance vers quelles horizons ses pensées allaient s'égarer. Il se retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de résister après tout, autant se mettre à l'aise.

Il imagina les fines mains caresser timidement sa joue puis se diriger avec curiosité vers son torse dévêtu. Les caresses étaient douces et légères, le faisant frissonner jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Les jambes tentatrices étaient « innocemment » repliées autour de sa taille et sa servante, en plus de le torturer avec ses mains, commença à se frotter contre ses hanches avec un lent mouvement de balancier.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et il rouvrit les yeux. Une chaleur plus que reconnue s'était installée au creux de ses reins et son sexe était inconfortablement comprimé sous toutes ces couches de vêtements. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa sur les coudes et déboutonna son pantalon plus qu'inutile à présent. Ce fut comme une délivrance de sentir sa main empoigner son pénis déjà engorgé de sang.

Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et ferma les yeux face à une vague de bonheur qui traversa son corps. Cela faisait tellement de bien et il en avait tellement envie. Il n'accéléra pas le rythme, voulant en profiter le plus longtemps et rêver en toute impunité de ce que pouvait faire sa servante avec ses mains et sa bouche... qui était définitivement très habile.

« Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Le Maître n'est si innocent que cela ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et stoppa tout mouvement. Il connaissait cette voix grave et sensuelle. Il tourna la tête et vit avec horreur sa servante, un plateau remplit de victuailles dans les mains, debout devant lui, un sourire louche aux lèvres. Il se redressa et tenta de s'expliquer mais des bégaiements et des mots sans queue ni tête furent la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

La servante ricana joyeusement et posa le plateau sur le bureau puis se retourna vers lui. Il se figea encore plus en voyant une étrange lueur briller dans les yeux bleus de la domestique. Celle-ci retira lentement ses gants blancs et s'avança vers le lit dans un déhanché des plus ensorcelants.

Elle posa un genoux sur le lit, révélant un bout de peau blanche en plus de celle vêtue de soie, le faisant déglutir d'envie. Elle posa ses deux mains devant elle et le regarda, attendant une réaction de sa part. Le voyant toujours immobile, son sourire s'agrandit et elle commença à ramper lascivement vers lui. Dans une sorte de réflexe, il recula craintivement et se retrouva piégé contre la tête de lit.

Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver et toujours honteux de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de masturbation par l'incarnation de ses fantasmes elle-même. Il frémit en sentant un souffle long et brûlant au creux de son cou. La température de la chambre monta en flèche quand un corps doux et souple se colla contre le sien.

« Pourquoi le maître cache-t il son visage et ferme-t il ses yeux ? Je pensais que le maître serait heureux de me voir ?

\- Je... je... »

Une main commença à caresser sa joue pendant que sa servante embrassait et mordillait son cou sans défense, le poussant peu à peu au bord de la folie. Il s'obstina à fermer les yeux et à calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Regardez-moi... »

La voix, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, était douce et suppliante à ses oreilles.

« Le maître ne semble pas vouloir de moi mais... »

Il glapit en sentant son sexe être comprimé dans la poigne, étrangement ferme, de sa servante.

« Ce n'est pas ce que le sexe du maître me dit... Je dois convaincre le maître de jouer avec moi alors ? »

La servante s'installa sur son bassin et commença à bouger doucement ses hanches. Les mouvements étaient à peine perceptibles mais tellement excitant. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux et savourer le spectacle qui était sûrement savoureux.

Des petits cris et gémissement s'élevèrent, et il comprit que sa servante se faisait plaisir en utilisant son corps. Malgré toute sa volonté, il n'était qu'un homme remplit de besoins et de désirs, il finit par craquer et il regarda ce démon qui le torturait sans aucun scrupule.

Il serra violemment les dents en voyant dans quel état s'était abandonnée la blonde. Elle avait retiré son tablier blanc et déboutonné son uniforme noir, ne laissant à sa vue que le creux de ses seins nus et un corset-ceinture noir. Les jupons et la robe étaient remontés jusqu'à la taille, révélant ses jambes à ses yeux avides et un porte-jarretelles des plus tentateurs. La servante avait la tête rejetée en arrière et se caressait d'une main le bas-ventre et de l'autre ses tétons mais il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de cette robe à moitié ouverte.

Il savait que c'était une invitation mais il se força à rester immobile, ne voulant pas s'abandonner à un tel acte de débauche. La servante releva la tête et plongea son regard dilaté et brûlant dans ses yeux rouges. Son visage était rougi par la luxure et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa coiffe était prête à tomber.

« Le maître semble intéressé maintenant... Si je dis au maître que ce matin dans ma chambre, je pensais à lui quand je me caressais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus désespérément. Que je pensais à lui quand je plongeait l'un après l'autre mes doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Que c'est à lui que je pensais quand je rentrais et sortais mes doigts de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur de mon petit trou. Et que c'est son nom que j'ai crié quand je suis venu... Est-ce que le maître veut jouer maintenant ? Où dois-je encore convaincre le maître ? »

Il était au bord de l'explosion, il ne savait si c'était de voir sa servante se masturber en se frottant contre lui ou d'entendre cette même servante lui raconter qu'elle s'était donnée du plaisir en pensant à lui, qui était le plus excitant mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de plaquer cette allumeuse contre le lit et de la posséder jusqu'à la folie.

Il sursauta en voyant sa servante se redresser et lui enlever d'un mouvement sec son pantalon, qui reposait à présent contre ses chevilles. Il frissonna, son membre rouge et dégoulinant de liquide séminale, se dressait enfin à l'air libre.

Sa servante, à présent à quatre pattes, regardait son sexe avec des yeux brûlants. Il serra de toute ses forces les draps entre ses poings quand elle l'empoigna et commença un lent mouvement et quand elle caressa son gland de son pouce. Il voulait gémir, crier, mais toute son attention était attirée par la blonde qui le torturait depuis le début. Il s'étouffa quand elle le prit sans aucun avertissement dans sa bouche.

Son sexe était emprisonné dans un antre doux, chaud, et humide. Il sentait la langue caresser sa hampe et ses veines, son gland se pressait contre le palet et une main continuait de torturer sa garde et ses testicules. Les sucions, les aspirations, tout le rendait fou et lui faisait voir des étoiles. Ses roulèrent à l'arrière de son crâne quand la blonde décida de titiller sa prostate avec deux doigts. Elle caressait, appuyait sur ce petit point de plaisir situé juste sous ses testicules.

Cette bouche qui montait et descendait, ces doigts qui le pliait en deux et le fait de voir tout cela en face de lui, le poussait vers la jouissance qu'il savait imminente, des spasmes traversaient ses muscles et une chaleur intense grandissait dans son ventre et dans son sexe. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'extase et un gémissement se formait dans sa gorge. Il sursauta quand toute sensation disparue, son membre humide de nouveau à l'air libre.

La servante se redressa sur les genoux et se lécha les lèvres qui étaient devenues rouges et gonflées et lui lança un regard perçant, presque possédé.

« Non... Le maître doit venir à l'intérieur de moi. Je sais que le maître en sera heureux ! »

Elle enleva les derniers boutons et son uniforme qui tomba le long de son corps, révélant tout ses secrets. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contraste entre le corset-ceinture, la guêpière, le porte-jarretelles, les bas, noirs et la peau blanche et sans défaut mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était le sexe tendu et rougit de sa... son serviteur. Il venait de découvrir que la personne qui le rendait fou était un homme et au lieu de se sentir dégoûté, son excitation s'agrandit pour atteindre un pic qu'il ne savait pas accessible.

L'homme blond posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et d'un mouvement de hanche, commença à s'empaler sur son membre tremblant. Il ferma les yeux face à de telles sensations, il s'engouffrait de plus en plus loin dans ces chaires tendres et serrées à la fois. Chaque veine et chaque point de plaisir étaient stimulés et cela s'aggrava quand il entra à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde. Le visage du blond était légèrement tordu par le plaisir, et il laissa échapper un long gémissement, l'excitant encore plus.

Son jeune serviteur (il ne s'étonna même pas de voir à quelle vitesse il s'adaptait à la condition masculine de sa « servante ») s'appuya sur ses mains et avec l'aide de ses genoux, remonta lentement.

Il gémit piteusement en sentant son sexe être libéré de ces chaires. Il avait trouvé le paradis du plaisir et il voulait y rester pour toujours, mais son serviteur ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il oublia tout même de se plaindre quand le blond s'empala entièrement d'un seul coup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui fallait à présent pour jouir, c'était tellement intense que normalement il se serait vidé d'un coup et serait dans un état post-orgasmique à la limite de la mort. Mourir de plaisir devait être une chose fantastique.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées et même son nom quand son serviteur commença à le chevaucher comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Ce n'était ni trop lent ni trop rapide, c'était juste parfait. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas et de profiter de cette performance beaucoup plus tôt.

Il lâcha enfin les draps et attrapa avec force les hanches du démon qui montait et descendait sur son membre. Il l'aida dans ses mouvements et imposa même le rythme qui allait le rendre fou. Il acceptait cette aliénation avec plaisir tant qu'il pouvait s'enfoncer pour toujours dans le trou du blond gémissant.

Il grognait et transpirait comme une bête mais il s'en foutait, il avait besoin de rentrer avec force à l'intérieur du blond qui semblait s'être totalement abandonné à la luxure. Il accéléra ses mouvements d'estocs, désespéré, il voulait jouir et cela en devenait une obsession. Leur séance de sexe était des plus sauvages et il savait que leurs corps allaient être marqués pendant un long moment et cette idée lui plaisait énormément.

Il donna un dernier puissant coup de reins et se vida dans le canal encore étroit. Il gémit silencieusement, savoura les sensations de ses muscles tremblants de plaisirs. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, toujours enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le blond qui ne bougeait plus. Il ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement son orgasme.

Il miaula de mécontentement quand le blond se leva, son sexe mou tombant tristement entre ses cuisses. Il regarda avec un froncement de sourcils son serviteur se détourner de lui. Il voulait que le blond se colle à lui et continue de caresser sa peau rendue sensible par ce coït exceptionnel et qu'après ils recommencent à baiser comme des bêtes en chaleurs.

Il se redressa d'un coup en voyant l'autre enfiler son uniforme et le reboutonner avec des mains tremblantes, le visage vide d'expression. Malgré sa fatigue et ses membres tremblotants, il rampa vers l'avant du lit et se colla à son serviteur, plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou et commençant à embrasser la peau douce.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme cela ?

\- Je... je ne veux pas déranger le maître plus longtemps... »

Il se redressa et empoigna avec fermeté le menton pointu du blond, le forçant à le regarder. La peur, l'incertitude et une note d'espoir brillaient dans les yeux si bleus de son serviteur. Il sourit crânement et embrassa avec force les lèvres rouges.

Elles restèrent immobiles contre les siennes pendant quelques secondes puis elles répondirent avec la même passion à son baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa sortir sa langue, il pressa légèrement l'entrée, voulant donner à son blond _le french kiss_ de sa vie et ce dernier lui donna volontiers l'accès. Il explora avec joie la bouche de l'autre, caressa les dents, le palais et finalement la langue.

Le blond engouffra ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs, renforçant leur baiser qui était déjà bien passionné. Il se recula finalement et se lécha les lèvres, s'abreuvant du blond à bout de souffle. Il se pencha et déposa de brefs baisers sur les lèvres, les joues et la gorge offertes à ses caprices.

Il glissa une de ses mains sur la poitrine plate jusqu'entre les jambes du blond et effleura le sexe sensible et encore tendu. Son serviteur frissonna contre lui et il plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux bleus du blond.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu partes alors que nous ne faisons que commencer mein liebe... »

~A suivre~

* * *

Et voila le versus promis! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je prépare une petite surprise pour celui de l'infirmière mais cela ne sera pas forcément le suivant! *évite les projectiles à tendances contondantes*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Avertissement pour ce chapitre: sexe _rugueux_

Note importante: Certains fantasmes sont du _Role-play, _cela signifie que ce vit et pense Gilbert est en fait ce que vit et pense le personnage du fantasme!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Bad and Sadic Cop_...

Gilbert reprit connaissance et le regretta immédiatement. Sa tête était comme du coton et un marteau-piqueur avait eu la bonne idée de s'installer dans son crâne. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner le plus rapidement possible dans les bras de Morphée.

Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce sombre et vide de tout ameublement. Un peu intrigué, il voulut étirer ses bras endoloris et il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Paniqué, il baissa la tête et vit qu'il était assis sur une chaise des plus inconfortables et, en tordant sa nuque, que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés par des menottes.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre et il se demanda par tous les saints ce qu'il foutait là.

Un petit rire et des bruits de pas s'élevèrent derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un grand blond, avec un sourire suspect aux lèvres, s'avancer vers lui avec un déhanché des plus obscènes et faisant tournoyer autour de son index, ganté de cuir, une pair de menottes. Il sentit sur visage chauffer et atteindre les milles degrés en voyant les vêtements de son geôlier.

Ce gars aux yeux bleus des plus ensorcelants, avait une casquette de flic avec un insigne dessus posée sur ses cheveux dorés, une chemise bleue claire déboutonnée jusqu'au nombril laissait apparaître une cravate noire et un torse fin mais musclé. Le chemise sus-nommée était rentrée à l'intérieur du short en cuir le plus court et le plus moulant que la terre aie pu porter, révélant à tous un fessier à faire virer sa cutie au plus hétéro des hétéros. L'épreuve n'était pas terminé pour lui car, ce short lui permettait de voir les longues et interminables jambes du blonds. Elles étaient habillées par des chaussettes noires qui montaient jusqu'au dessus du genoux et des _rangers_ noires étaient la touche finale.

Dans d'autres circonstances il savait qu'il aurait maté, reluqué, admiré, cet appel à la luxure et à la débauche mais à l'heure actuelle, il était plus en train de flipper. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait atterri dans cette pièce, comment il s'était retrouvé attaché par des menottes et comment il s'était retrouvé captif de ce type qui malgré son beau visage avait un sourire vraiment trop effrayant aux lèvres.

Il tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur traversa son dos et ses membres attachés. Il grogna et jeta un regard noir au blond qui souriait de plus belle.

Le gars s'approcha de lui et attrapa avec une force - insoupçonnée pour un corps aussi mince - son menton. Il tenta de se dégager mais la prise se resserra le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé... Je commençais à perdre patience »

« Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux bleus, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il gémit piteusement quand une main agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière, obligeant sa nuque à se tendre dans un angle inconfortable. Le blond approcha son visage du sien et les lèvres rosées frôlèrent les siennes. Son estomac se tortillait d'inconfort et une étrange chaleur s'installa dans son ventre.

Le blond se recula et le regarda dédaigneusement. Sa poigne tenant toujours fermement ses cheveux.

« Qui suis-je ? Et bien... »

Il regarda, impuissant, les boutons de sa chemise être déboutonnés d'une main agile. Il frémit en sentant l'air frais de la pièce atteindre sa peau mise peu à peu à nue.

« En temps normal... Je suis l'ordre, la loi, la justice... »

Le blond s'installa gracieusement sur ses genoux et commença à taquiner ses tétons devenus durs et sensibles. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, il était hors de question qu'il gémisse comme une chienne en chaleur. Le blond semblait trouver sa réaction amusante car un petit rire s'éleva de nouveau de sa gorge et il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Là maintenant... Je suis surtout l'homme qui t'as arrêté et qui va te faire crier toute la nuit. »

Il grogna et tenta de se dégager mais des éclairs de douleurs lui traversèrent le crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvements ses cheveux allaient être arrachés de son cuir chevelu. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une sensation agréable.

Ne pouvant pas se dégager, il foudroya du regard le mec qui avait osé l'incarcérer dans il ne savait quelle pièce pour faire il ne savait quoi à son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse faire sans rien dire.

« Tch ! Je ne sais pas qui t'es mais il est hors de question que je laisse un fou psychopathe comme toi me toucher ! Alors tu peux aller te faire foutre et bien profon... »

Il ne put finir sa diatribe enflammée car le blond venait de le gifler violemment du revers de sa main. Sa tête claqua sur le coté et la pression sur ses cheveux devint insupportable.

Il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas remarqué que des clous recouvraient les jointures du gants. Il venait de le découvrir et cela faisait _très_ mal.

Sa lèvre avait été coupée et du sang coulait sur son menton et dans sa bouche. Le goût salé et métallique le dégoûta au plus haut point, il se racla la gorge et cracha sur le sol blanc.

Le même petit rire insupportable résonna dans la pièce, le faisant – à son grand damne – frissonner. Une main se posa contre sa joue et le força à redresser la tête et à regarder droit dans les yeux son ravisseur.

« De biens vilains mots qui sortent d'une bien vilaine bouche... Je crois que tu mérites une punition. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il vit un sourire tordu tendre le visage fin du blond. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il sentit une langue humide lécher lentement son menton et ses lèvres coupées. Un puissant coup de poing s'abattit sur son ventre et il glapit de surprise et de douleur. Cette même langue en profita pour s'introduire de force entre ses lèvres.

Ce baiser était douloureux, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, ses lèvres et sa langue étaient violemment mordues et du sang commençait à remplir sa gorge. Le blond le lâcha enfin, et il remplit, avec joie, ses poumons d'air.

Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, et ses membres tremblaient. En plus d'être fou(/sexy!), le blond était un gros sadique. Il devrait être horrifié, dégoûté même, de ce que lui faisait ce type mais son corps ne semblait pas suivre la même logique que le reste de l'univers car il sentait son sexe être suscité par ce blond qui le maltraitait sans pitié. _Scheiße _! Et le joli petit fessier bien rebondi extrêmement près de son entre-jambe n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il regarda avec appréhension la main gantée – qui s'était remise à torturer ses tétons sans aucun remords – caresser son ventre et... EMPOIGNER À PLEINE MAIN SON PENIS !

Il gémit piteusement, ce blond allait le rendre complètement fou à lier : d'un coté son sexe remerciait le ciel d'être touché et de l'autre le blond s'amusait à mordre et sucer jusqu'au sang son cou, comme un putain de vampire.

« Je vois que tu t'es calmé... Voilà un bien bon garçon. »

« _Dich ficken _! »

Sa bouche avait dépassée ses pensées et il s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Il était entre les pattes d'un pervers fou à tendance sadique et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de le provoquer.

Son frère avait raison, il était méchamment masochiste.

Il retint un cri aiguë. Son pauvre pénis était douloureusement compressé par la puissante poigne du blond. Il sentait l'appréhension monter en lui, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, refusant de laisser ses larmes couler pour ce malade.

« Oooooh ! Le vilain garçon a mal et veut pleurer... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais comment consoler les vilains petits garçons qui veulent pleurer. »

La main dans ses cheveux, celle sur son sexe et le poids du blond sur ses hanches disparurent. Il laissa échapper son souffle et analysa à toute vitesse son corps. Il ne sentait plus ses poignets et ses chevilles, sa nuque était des plus douloureuses et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir un poil sur la tête.

Il sursauta quand son pantalon fut déboutonné, sa braguette ouverte et que son vêtement se retrouva au bas des chevilles. Le blond malaxa doucement son sexe qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux. À son insu, son bassin se leva, cherchant plus de contact. Le petit rire retentit de nouveau et son boxer se trouva rapidement à ses bottes.

Son dos s'arqua violemment, sentir l'air frais sur son membre tendu était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. Il semblerait que tout ce qu'il vivait, devait balancer entre ces deux sentiments.

« Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Voila un vilain garçon bien impatient ! Je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps alors. »

Et il engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche sans aucune forme de procès. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, son cerveau était trop occupé à analyser ce que faisait les lèvres, la langue, les dents à sa hampe et à son gland.

C'était tellement étrange, à la fois doux et humide. Il regardait, sans pouvoir détourner le regard, son sexe rentrer et sortir à l'intérieur de la bouche du blond. Des bruits de succions s'élevaient en plus des gémissements qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. C'était complètement fou et tout allait trop vite.

Les regards, que lui lançait le blond, réchauffaient son sang et faisaient couler de la lave dans ses veines.

Il savait qu'à ce rythme là, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps : ses muscles et son membre se contractaient de plus en plus. Le blond se retira soudainement, le faisant gémir de frustration, à son plus grand malheur.

Les lèvres restèrent près de son gland et il continua de caresser son sexe avec sa main. La sensation du cuir sur sa peau fine et sensible était une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Le rythme était impitoyable et cela lui faisait douloureusement plaisir. Sa vision se brouilla et il se sentit venir.

Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Son orgasme avait été dévastateur et le blond continuait de le masturber, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il se redressa avec difficulté et regarda son tortionnaire. Le blond fixait avec attention son membre à demi-dur, le faisant frémir. Le visage en forme de cœur était recouvert de sperme blanc et cela ne semblait pas déranger son tortionnaire.

Il frémit d'excitation en voyant sa semence autour de la bouche rougie et en la voyant couler sur le menton et dans le cou du blond.

Celui-ci se redressa – tout en continuant son mouvement de poignet – et l'attrapa de nouveau par les cheveux de son autre main, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux le regardaient froidement.

« Tu es vraiment un vilain garçon... Maintenant lèches. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux en entendant cet ordre et en voyant le blond se pencher vers lui. La prise sur ses cheveux se raffermit et sa bouche se retrouva collée contre la joue recouverte de liquide froid et crémeux.

Il resta quelques secondes sans rien faire, seul le bruit de la main glissant sans s'arrêter sur son sexe pouvait être entendu, le rendant de plus en plus dur.

Il ferma finalement les yeux et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres. Il laissa sa langue sortir et il lécha son propre sperme. Le liquide légèrement salé envahit sa bouche et ses sens. Étrangement excité, il lécha avec application le reste du visage sali.

Il devait être dans la quatrième (cinquième, sixième, millième!) dimension mais il s'en foutait totalement à présent. Tout ce qui importait c'était son sexe qui grossissait de nouveau entre les doigts de son geôlier et de nettoyer le visage fin du blond.

Pris par un élan de témérité, il embrassa les lèvres rougies. Il resta immobile, profitant de la texture douce et humide sous lui. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner contre sa bouche et des doigts caresser ses mèches.

Il se détendit complètement.

Le blond brisa leur baiser mais continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Un sourire plus doux mais aussi plus pervers éclairait le visage « d'ange ».

« Tu es un gentil garçon maintenant. C'est bien. »

Il voulu parler mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et son cerveau plia bagages. Le blond venait de se retourner et de se pencher vers l'avant. Il avait à présent une vue plus que parfaite du fessier vêtu de cuir. Il voulait désespérément tendre ses bras et malaxer entre ses doigts ces deux joues bien rondes.

Par réflexe, il bougea ses poignets et grogna de douleur. Il maudit ces menottes qui le restreignaient et l'empêchaient de toucher ce cadeau du ciel.

Le bruit d'une braguette qu'on ouvre s'éleva et le short se retrouva aux chevilles du blond. D'un mouvement habile celui-ci se dégagea de cette petite pièce de tissu et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Le blond, toujours de dos, ôta sa chemise et l'envoya rejoindre le short. Il se lécha les lèvres devant le dos, les fesses, les cuisses, nus, offerts à sa vue.

Il avala sa salive en voyant le blond s'installer sur ses genoux et commencer à se masturber devant lui. Les mouvements de vas et viens étaient doux et lents sur le membre à moitié tendu. Son tortionnaire laissé échapper de petits gémissements qui faisaient tiquer son sexe à de nouveau au bord de l'explosion.

Le blond posa un main sur sa poitrine et se dressa légèrement sur ses pieds. Il retint souffle, se demandant ce qui se préparait dans cet esprit tordu. Il perdit son souffle quand il se sentit rentrer d'un coup dans les chaires tendres et serrées. Il respirait bruyamment, les larmes perlant ses yeux. Son sexe était comme prisonnier du plaisir et il avait mal au ventre.

Tout était trop chaud, trop serré.

L'homme empalé sur son membre commença à onduler contre lui, créant un mouvement de balancier et imposant le rythme de la pénétration. Il ne pouvait rien faire à par subir et tout ressentir. Son sexe entrait et sortait, s'adaptant, s'imposant, se faisant une place dans le trou détendu. Il laissait échapper des râles de plaisirs et admirait le blond qui le montait lentement et profondément.

Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il se pencha et commença à embrasser, lécher, mordre, marquer, la peau blanche et sans défense. Une main glissa entre ses mèches blanches, comme pour féliciter un animal de compagnie étonnamment docile. Il grogna légèrement mais ne protesta pas.

Leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides et désespérés, les muscles dans lesquels son sexe s'enfonçait se resserraient spasmodiquement autour de lui, agrandissant à chaque pénétration la boule de plaisir qui logeait dans son bas-ventre.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud s'étaler sur sa poitrine et le blond s'empala une dernière fois sur son membre. Cela en était trop pour lui, il sentait ses pensées s'embrumer et son sperme remplir l'antre chaud et contracté. Il attrapa la peau sous ses lèvres et la mordit brutalement. Elle se brisa et du sang toucha ses lèvres et remplit légèrement sa bouche.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un dans l'autre, pantelants. Le blond entoura ses bras autour de son cou et continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Il lécha la morsure et inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas s'il devait fracasser la tête de ce type ou l'épouser... Il posa sa tête au creux du cou du blondinet psychopathe et respirait l'odeur de sueur, de sexe et de fleur, qui était étrangement apaisante.

Il s'occuperait du reste plus tard.

* * *

_Bonus_:

Gilbert se regardait attentivement à travers le miroir en pied. Il grimaça en voyant sa lèvre fendue et l'hématome qui commençait à apparaître sur son torse. Il se retourna et fixa son amant blond, tranquillement installé dans la baignoire.

« Tch ! Tu n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte !»

« C'est toi qui a voulu la joué méchant et rugueux ! Mais je dois admettre que te taper dessus est une activité des plus agréables... Surtout si j'ai droit au sexe en même temps ! »

« Sadique... West va se poser des questions ! Et je suis battu par mon amant ! C'est tellement pas géniale ! »

Francis ricana légèrement et continua de profiter de l'eau chaude, ignorant son malheur. Il cachait bien son jeu le blondinet mais sous ses airs de doux amoureux du monde, se cachait une bête impitoyable et sans pitié.

Il reposa son regard sur le miroir et sur sa lèvre. Embrasser Francis allait être douloureux à présent.

« Fais pas la moue ! Allé, ma petite femme battue ! Viens rejoindre _papa_ dans le bain, il va te consoler comme il se doit ! Promis ! » S'exclama le blond avec une voix grave et aguicheuse.

« C'est toi la femme ici Francis ! »

Il enleva son caleçon et s'approcha du français qui continuait de rire à ses dépends.

« Si tu veux mon Gigi ! »

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan : un pied dans l'eau et l'autre en l'air. Francis avait l'habitude de donner des petits surnoms mais celui-là battait tous les records

« _Gigi _? C'est quoi ce surnom ? »

« Mon petit surnom rien que pour toi ! Tu l'aimes ?»

Le français lui donna un grand sourire ravi, le faisant rougir légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas dire non au français quand ce dernier utilisait la carte « _Je suis trop mignon et tu m'aimes _». Il soupira et s'installa confortablement derrière son blondinet-super-manipulateur. Il était trop faible.

« Tch ! Promets-moi de ne jamais l'utiliser en publique... C'est tout... »

Pour toute réponse, le français l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres – le faisant à peine tiquer – et posa sa tête sur son épaule . Il sourit et ferma la yeux, profitant de l'eau chaude et du corps souple blottit contre lui.

~A suivre~

* * *

Je compte écrire encore quelques fantasmes puis je vais passer à la partie _intrigue_ (pam-pam-paaaaaam!) de cette petite fiction! En espérant (très foooooort!) que vous ayez appréciés ce chapitre! ~.~

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Avertissement pour ce chapitre: Surprise! \0/

Note importante: Certains fantasmes sont du _Role-play, _cela signifie que ce vit et pense Gilbert est en fait ce que vit et pense le personnage du fantasme!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_The awesome doctor and the cute little nurse_

« Tu as lu les livres que je t'ai envoyé mon Gigi ? »

Il ignora le surnom ridicule et se concentra sur le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il était toujours en phase de digestion de toutes les informations qu'il avait ingérer en aussi peu de temps. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, sachant le plaisir qu'il allait ressentir grâce à cela.

« _Ja_... J'ai encore du mal à tout assimiler mais j'ai tout lu... »

« C'est bien, et maintenant bois. »

Il inspira un bon coup et avala le contenu de son verre d'un seul trait. Il le posa sur la table de la cuisine et s'essuya les lèvres.

Que le jeu commence.

* * *

Elle laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle n'avait rien à faire et aucun rendez-vous n'était prévu avant plusieurs heures. Elle regarda attentivement son stylo, le plaça sous son nez et tenta le maintenir en équilibre en avançant ses lèvres. Elle ricana intérieurement devant la réussite de cette magnifique performance. Elle était géniale et elle venait à nouveau de le prouver.

Elle sursauta en entendant un coup timide retentir contre sa porte et se dépêcha de remettre le stylo à sa place sur bureau et de redresser sa blouse blanche.

« _Ja _! »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître sa jolie assistante qui tenait entre ses mains une pile de (trop à son goût) dossiers.

_Mademoiselle Bonnefoy_ était vraiment une charmante créature. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil étaient rassemblés dans une tresse en épis qui reposait contre sa poitrine. Et quelle poitrine. Une belle paire de seins – qu'elle aimerait malaxer toute la journée entre ses mains si on en lui laissait la possibilité – qui semblaient rebondir sous l'uniforme d'infirmière à chacun de ses pas. Mais ce qui attirait plus le regard que cet imposant par-choc c'était les beaux yeux bleus qui ornaient tels des joyaux le visage en forme de cœur de son assistante.

Elle retint un sourire charmé en la voyant s'avancer vers son bureau d'un pas timide. Le corps de la blonde était tout en courbes et en finesse. Le contraire d'elle en somme.

Elle était grande et mince, trop mince. Sa poitrine était aussi épaisse qu'une planche à repasser sans housse et le reste de son corps rentrait parfaitement dans la catégorie androgyne. Rien de très féminin si on ne savait pas comment se mettre en valeur... Ce qui n'étais pas(/plus) son cas. Avec ses cheveux blancs coupés en un carré plongeant, ses lèvres aussi rouges que ses yeux, ses vêtements moulants et ses décolletés plongeants, elle savait attirer l'attention des hommes et des femmes...

Sauf d'une.

Mademoiselle Bonnefoy semblait insensible à ses charmes et aveugle à ses avances. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer... Il y avait bien cette barrière invisible qui séparait le patron de son employé mais il était hors de question qu'une notion aussi abstraite contre-carre ses plans. Ce que Julchen Beilschmidt voulait, elle l'obtenait assurément.

« Voici les dossiers que vous m'avez demandé _Docteur Beilschmidt_. » Lui dit doucement la blonde en posant le tas de paperasses sur le bureau.

Elle frissonna et se pencha légèrement vers son assistante, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

« Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Bonnefoy »

Les joues de la française rosirent, à son plus grand plaisir. La joie quitta rapidement son corps et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune infirmière se redresser et laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Un problème ? »

« N-non, non. Mon dos me tire un peu mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes... »

La blonde s'inclina légèrement et se tourna vers la porte. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas voir son assistante toute mignonne souffrir... Elle prit sa décision et se leva de son fauteuil en cuir. Elle s'avança vers sa « proie » à grands pas et entoura de ses bras la taille marquée. Elle profita de la surprise de la française pour se blottir contre le corps plus petit et souple, et respirer allégrement le parfum fleurit qu'elle sentait au creux du coup blanc et gracile.

« Do-Docteur Beilschmidt ? » Demanda doucement l'infirmière, sûrement surprise par son étrange comportement.

Elle ne répondit pas et affirma sa prise autour du corps de la blonde. Elle la força à avancer et la plaqua contre la porte. D'un mouvement habile, elle sortit la clef de sa poche et ferma la porte à double tours. Elles étaient enfin seules, rien que toutes les deux.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres maquillées de rouge et déposa un baiser contre la nuque dégagée. Elle sentit la jeune femme trembler contre elle et laisser échapper un petit cri surpris. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle la déplaça doucement dos à la porte pour qu'elles puissent être face à face.

Un fard rouge vif recouvrait les joues de la blonde qui se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et la jeune femme la regardait avec surprise et incertitude.

_Zu niedlich_.*

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles légèrement humides de la française qui hoqueta. Le baiser était doux et léger comme une plume mais à l'intérieur d'elle c'était comme si du feu coulait dans ses veines. Elle appuya plus fortement et posa ses avant-bras autour de la tête blonde. Elle finit par se reculer pour reprendre son souffle et pour voir dans quel état était sa jolie infirmière.

Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant se détourner et se blottir contre elle même, des larmes perlant ses yeux bleus. Elle s'approcha mais la blonde trembla et gémit.

« S-s'il vous plaît... Ne jouez pas avec moi Docteur Beilschmidt, je vous en prie... »

Elle recula comme si elle avait été frappée en entendant la peine qui coulait dans la voix habituellement joyeuse.

« Je ne joue pas avec vous Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. Croyez-moi. »

« S'il vous plaît ! Comment une personne aussi importante que vous pourrait s'intéresser à une personne aussi insignifiante que moi... Je vous en supplie, ne jouez pas avec mon cœur... Cela est trop douloureux... »

Déterminée à faire connaître et accepter ses sentiments, l'albinos se blottit contre le dos de la jeune fille et commença à murmurer dans son oreille :

« Je ne joue pas avec vous, c'est la vérité. »

Elle posa des baisers brûlants sur la peau sous ses lèvres, s'attardant au creux du cou, et elle posa fébrilement ses mains sur les deux seins imposants. Un chant céleste s'éleva dans sa tête mais elle l'ignora pour se concentrer sur la blonde qui se cambra contre elle. Elle commença à caresser d'un mouvement circulaire les chaires entre ses doigts et souffla dans l'oreille de la française, la faisant frissonner.

« Dès que je vous ai rencontré, je n'ai plus eu d'yeux que pour vous. Je ne pense qu'à vous, vous êtes dans ma tête, dans mon cœur... Je vous veux auprès de moi tout le temps... C'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à vous séduire mais rien n'y faisait... » Elle accentua ses caresses sur les seins rebondis et commença stimuler son bas ventre en se frottant contre l'uniforme d'infirmière. « J'avais votre attention, votre sourire, mais votre cœur restait hors de portée... Croyez-moi, je suis plus que sérieuse avec vous, _mein liebe_. »

La blonde resta immobile (et ceux malgré les caresses qu'elle lui promulguait) puis se retourna face à elle. Elle abandonna à regret la belle poitrine et posa ses mains sur la chute de reins de son assistante, attendant patiemment ce qu'allait faire la blonde.

La jeune femme entoura son cou de ses bras et commença à glisser ses longs doigts entre les mèches de ses cheveux blancs, l'incertitude mais aussi l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« Pro-promis ? »

« Promis. Je ne veux que vous dans mes bras Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. »

« Docteur Beilschmidt. » Soupira faiblement sa française.

La blonde resserra sa prise autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris devant tant de fougue, puis les ferma et se laissa emporter par la passion qui traversait leur corps.

Elle glissa lentement ses mains vers le bas, elle empoigna les fesses rondes et les malaxa fermement. Son assistante gémit et commença à se frotter contre elle, stimulant, à travers ses vêtements les tétons de sa poitrine menue et son clitoris. Et tout cela sans briser leur baiser.

Les minutes passaient et l'excitation embrasait son corps, les doigts qui s'agrippaient et caressaient ses cheveux, les seins contre les siens, les frottements contre son sexe, tout. Tout commençait à la rendre folle de désir.

Elle finit par briser leur baiser et elle admira la blonde toujours collée à elle. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par les siennes et ses yeux étaient dilatés par le plaisir, les rendant gris. Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale, ses reins, pour se loger dans son bas-ventre augmentant la boule de chaleur qui y régnait depuis que sa mignonne petite infirmière l'embrassait.

Elle resserra son étreinte et poussa la française vers l'arrière, jusqu'à atteindre la table d'auscultation. La blonde, comprenant ses intentions, retira ses chaussures, monta sur la table en cuir et s'installa confortablement, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas les siens.

Elle grimpa à quatre pattes au dessus du corps alangui, retirant ses talons hauts de ses pieds et commença à défaire les boutons de l'uniforme. Elle embrassait, suçait, mordait légèrement, chaque morceau de peau qui apparaissait sous ses doigts. La française gémissait et se frottait contre elle. Une fois l'uniforme déboutonné, elle le plia et le posa sur la chaise près de la table. Elle put, ensuite, admirer le corps charnue de Mademoiselle Bonnefoy.

Un joli ensemble de sous-vêtements blancs et en dentelle s'offrait à ses yeux. Le soutien-gorge maintenait en place l'opulente poitrine, un porte-jarretelles soulignait la taille fine et s'accrochait par de fines languettes aux bas blancs et doux. Une petite culotte en dentelle cachait le petit trou sûrement tremblant et humide.

Elle plaça ses mains sous les reins et les remonta en caressant le dos, habilement, elle défit les attaches du soutien-gorge en dentelle, libérant la poitrine gonflée par le plaisir. Sans laisser le temps à sa partenaire de s'adapter, elle se pencha et s'empara, entre ses lèvres, d'un téton dressé. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et le suça, le mordilla, l'aspira, se délectant des petits gémissements qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Elle malaxa fermement l'autre sein de sa main, tout en continuant de torturer celui entre ses lèvres.

Dans un _ploc_ sonore, elle le relâcha et s'empressa de prendre l'autre mamelon entre ses lèvres, en même temps, elle pinça le téton humide et le frotta entre son index et son pouce. La blonde secouait la tête de droite à gauche et se frottait plus rapidement contre sa jambe. Satisfaite de cette réaction, elle plongea son regard brûlant dans celui enfiévré de l'infirmière.

« Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai rêvé de faire cela Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. Vos seins sont si gros et si doux... Je voudrais les avoir dans ma bouche toute la journée et toute la nuit ! » Dit elle faisant des cercles avec sa langue autour du téton rougi.

La blonde se cambra et glapit de plaisir quand l'albinos pinça ses tétons avec ses doigts et ses dents.

« Docteur Beilschmidt... Vous êtes... Vous êtes une telle per-perverse ! C'est tellement excitant... »

Elle se lécha les lèvres et se redressa, ignorant avec un sourire en coin les gémissements plaintifs. D'un mouvement lent et maîtrisé, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise déjà ouverte au trois-quart, laissant apparaître ses seins tendus et son ventre ferme. Elle déboutonna et défit la braguette de son pantalon. Elle enleva ses vêtements et les plia, les posant soigneusement auprès de ceux de son assistante. Elle n'était vêtu que d'un porte-jarretelles, d'une culotte rouge, et de bas noirs.

Elle attrapa une jambe vêtue de blancs, et la plaqua contre son torse. Elle les déplaça jusqu'à, à arriver à la position du ciseaux et elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient contre la culotte de la française. La blonde se redressa, s'appuya sur ses bras placés derrière elle et ondula du bassin. Elle admira de tout son saoul, les seins rebondir à chaque mouvement de balancier, elle sentait son vagin se contracter et devenir de plus en plus humide.

Elle sentait leur corps surchauffer et de la sueur recouvrir leur peau. La chaleur dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus intense mais elle ne voulait pas jouir et finir leurs ébats aussi rapidement.

Elle recula et retira prestement sa culotte et celle de Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. Elle saliva en voyant du liquide couler du petit trou frémissant. Elle se pencha vers sa blouse et sortit un pot de lubrifiant, qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle s'avança sur ses deux genoux, forçant son assistante à s'allonger et plaça son sexe humide au dessus des lèvres rouges.

« Faites-moi gémir avec vos lèvres si douces, Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. »

Un feu s'alluma dans les yeux bleus voilés par le plaisir, un sourire coquin étira les lèvres pécheresses. La blonde posa une main sur ses fesses et l'autre sur son sein, et commença à les caresser en douceur.

Elle tira expérimentalement sa langue et lécha le clitoris de l'albinos, frémissant au dessus d'elle. Enhardie par cette réaction, elle lécha, embrassa le sexe humide. Au bout de quelques minutes elle la pénétra et fit des va-et-vient et des cercles à l'intérieur, caressant les parois du vagin tremblant.

Elle n'en menait pas large, les caresses que lui promulguait la française lui faisait perdre la raison, elle ondulait sans s'en rendre compte contre la bouche qui semblait s'être donnée comme mission de dévorer son sexe frémissant.

« Ha... Caressez votre clitoris, Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. Je veux vous entendre gémir contre ma chatte brûlante... Hun... »

Un fard s'installa sur les joues de la blonde qui s'exécuta, une main quitta sa taille et le bruit de caresses humides rejoignit celui des soupirs et des gémissements.

Profitant toujours de la langue à l'intérieur d'elle, elle ouvrit le pot de lubrifiant et recouvrit ses doigts du liquide transparent et gélatineux. Elle arqua son dos et déplaça son bras vers l'arrière. Elle écarta les cuisses tremblantes jusqu'à ce que les jambes pendent dans le vide et inséra son majeur à l'intérieur du trou humide.

La blonde sous elle se cambra et la langue pénétra plus profondément son vagin. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et fit des cercles contre les parois brûlantes et douces. Sentant le sexe se détendre, elle ajouta son index puis son annulaire, doigtant impitoyablement son assistante qui s'empalait d'elle même contre les doigts à l'intérieur de son orifice.

Voulant ressentir les mêmes sensations, elle attrapa le bras qui caressait le clitoris de la blonde et trempa les longs doigts dans le lubrifiant. Tout en continuant de la masturber avec les doigts, elle se retourna et se trouva à quatre pattes sur du corps de la française, ses lèvres au dessus du clitoris, qu'elle lécha, embrassa, suça, elle amplifia la pénétration en ajoutant sa langue.

Elle fredonna de contentement en sentant un doigt d'introduire timidement en elle, deux autres rejoignirent rapidement le premier et ses chaires s'adaptaient et profitaient des des mouvements circulaires.

Les mouvements de faisaient de plus en plus rapides et elle sentit la chaleur au creux de son ventre augmenter et presser contre sa vessie. Elle contracta les muscles de son ventre et laissa échapper un cri d'extase quand une vive boule de plaisir éclata dans son vagin. Elle sentait les doigts de la française continuer de la pénétrer pour faire durer son orgasme, elle en fit de même avec les siens en continuant d'aller et venir dans le trou qui se contractait spasmodiquement.

Les minutes passaient et le plaisir laissa place au bien-être. Elle finit par enlever ses doigts et par se redresser. Elle s'étira et gémit de contentement. Elle sentit la poitrine opulente de son infirmière se coller contre son dos, des bras minces s'enrouler autour de sa taille et de légers baisers se poser sur sa peau brûlante. Elle se cambra et caressa avec tendresse les doux cheveux blonds de Mademoiselle Bonnefoy qui commença à ronronner.

Un sourire repu s'étira sur ses lèvres, son assistante semblait partager les mêmes sentiments qu'elle et elle venait de vivre la séance de sexe la plus intense de sa vie... Il était hors de question que la française quitte sa vie, elle allait y rester et pour un long, très long moment. Elle repensa à la mallette sous son lit, qui était remplie de jouets plus coquins les uns que les autres.

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle se retourna légèrement et prit entre ses lèvres celles gonflées de la blonde. Un gémissement s'échappa de leurs lèvres et leur baiser s'approfondit.

Elle était impatiente d'y être et elle savait que leur nuit allait être agitée.

* * *

Gilbert n'en pouvait plus, il faufila ses mains à travers le peignoir de son amant et empoigna à pleine mains la poitrine rebondie. Il laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et les malaxa avec entrain entre ses doigts.

Francis se cambra contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il en profita pour sucer et mordiller entre ses lèvres, la peau douce et découverte.

« Hn... Gigi... Tu n'es donc jamais fatigué ? »

« _Nein_... je suis trop génial pour cela et puis tes seins m'appellent. C'est pas ma faute, je ne peux pas leur résister ! »

« C'est vrai que la potion que j'ai emprunté(/volé) à Arthur m'a doté d'une belle paire... Les tiens aussi ils sont pas mal, si petits, si doux. Huuum. »

Il rougit légèrement en entendant le français fantasmer à haute voix. Il cacha son visage brûlant dans les cheveux longs de Francis et continua ses caresses

« Tch ! Si je pouvais mourir entre les tiens, je serais le plus heureux des hommes ! »

« Vraiment ? Et si j'étais de nouveau un homme, ce serait quoi ? » Demanda le blond, légèrement taquin.

« Hum... Mourir avec ta bite dans la bouche, _mein liebe_. »

Un petit silence s'installa puis le français rit aux éclats. Vexé, il le plaqua contre le lit et commença à le chatouiller. Le français tenta de se dégager mais toute tentative était veine. On n'échappait pas à la vengeance de l'incroyable (ex-)Prusse.

« Je me rends, je me rends ! »

Il arrêta sa torture et prit le blond dans ses bras. Ils étaient face à face, toujours dans le corps de femme mais il s'en fichait. Le français caressa ses cheveux qui étaient complètement ébouriffés (adieu carré impeccable!), il gémit de plaisir et plongea son regard dans celui de Francis. Une lueur de tendresse brillait dans les beaux yeux bleus et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il sentit une vague de bonheur traverser son corps et s'installer dans son ventre. C'était sûrement les hormones féminines.

« Tu sais ce qui ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes à ma mort ? »

« _Nein_... »

« Ce serait de mourir dans tes bras mon Gigi. » Se confessa le blond d'une voix douce.

Il sentit ses joues brûler et il détourna la tête, gêné. Le français rit et le prit dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre le corps souple et un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Foutues hormones.

~A suivre~

* * *

* trop mignonne :3

Mein gott, mon premier _yuri_, d'un coté fallait bien passer par là, non? Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on voit d'une manière plus explicite la relation entre Gigi et Frannie. Encore un fantasme et on passe à la partie action de l'intrigue! Yatta!

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Avertissement pour ce chapitre: Beaucoup beaucoup de tendresse et... d'eau (?).

Note importante: Certains fantasmes sont du _Role-play, _cela signifie que ce vit et pense Gilbert est en fait ce que vit et pense le personnage du fantasme! Je ne l'ai pas indiqué dans les chapitres précédents (petit oubli de ma part) mais lorsque la préparation n'est pas décrite c'est que Francis s'est bien préparé avant le fantasme, il n'y va pas à sec! (Mon Dieu qu'est ce que j'écris!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gilbert frémit et enfonça son visage plus profondément dans son écharpe. Il se gelait les fesses dehors, il était obligé de promener les chiens de son frère alors qu'il voulait se blottir sous la couette toute la journée avec Francis. Il frappa dans un cailloux pour exprimer au monde son mécontentement. Il s'attira le regard curieux du français qui marchait avec insouciance à coté de lui.

Il prit la main du blond dans la sienne et il se laissa traîner par les chiens qui étaient bien excités aujourd'hui. Il tenait en laisse Blackie et Berlitz tandis que Francis entraînait à coté de lui Aster. Il grogna en voyant à quel point le golden retriever était calme comparé aux deux autres. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice dans ce monde.

« Fais pas la tête mon Gigi ! »

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom du français. Il s'y était habitué mais cela restait extrêmement embarrassant surtout en publique.

« J'fais pas la tête... » Grogna-t il dans son écharpe.

« C'est ça, prend moi pour une quiche lorraine ! Souris un peu ! On est rien que tous les deux, en promenade comme un vrai petit couple ! » Gazouilla avec joie le blond, des petits cœurs semblaient flotter autour de lui.

Son cœur rata un battement et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent, le faisant trébucher et presque tomber à plat ventre. Il bégaya et une jolie couleur rouge saupoudra ses joues.

« Argh ! Ne dis pas des choses comme cela à voix haute ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ?! » S'indigna le blond.

« Tu commence à devenir fleur bleue et des cœur apparaissent autour de toi, c'est écœurant ! »

Francis fronça les sourcils, agacé par la stupidité et la grossièreté de l'allemand.

« Si ma présence t'écœure tant que cela, je te laisse tout seul ! »

Il resserra sa prise autour de la laisse d'Aster et accéléra le pas, s'éloigna du barbare aux cheveux blancs qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Gilbert grimaça, il avait vexé le blond et cela n'était pas bon pour lui. Le français avait la grande capacité de vous faire sentir plus que coupable et de vous faire payer l'insulte au centuple. Il baissa les yeux et vit les regards réprobateurs du teckel et du berger allemand. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas si des chiens arrivaient à lui faire la leçon pensa-t il en soupirant.

Il reprit sa marche pour rattraper le français en colère et réduire les dégâts collatéraux. Il semblait qu'il n'allait pas suffisamment vite car les deux chiens, désignés comme les fléaux de son existence à partir de cet instant, se mirent à courir comme des fous l'entraînant dans leur course.

Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement du blond qui attendait sur les rives du lac, il regardait avec nostalgie et tristesse le lac. Il avait définitivement encore tout foiré.

Les chiens se stoppèrent net mais lui, dans son élan, se retrouva propulsé contre le blond qui perdit l'équilibre. Il le rattrapa de justesse et le plaqua contre son torse. Les chiens tournèrent autour d'eux, enroulant leurs laisses autour de leurs jambes, les immobilisant et les forçant à rester l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs visages étaient très proches et il tenta de sourire mais Francis fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, toujours énervé. Il gémit intérieurement et soupira. Il avait provoqué cette situation et c'était à lui de la résoudre mais c'était tellement pas géniale.

« Francis, je... »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il posa son front contre la tempe du blond.

« Je suis un idiot... »

« Il était enfin temps que tu te rendes compte de cette vérité générale ! » Bougonna le français.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Francis le regarda suspicieusement du coin de l'œil, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Il faudra plus que cela pour être pardonné ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Il relevait le défi avec plaisir. Il leva sa main et la posa contre la joue encore rose, il inclina le visage du français et l'embrassa d'une légère pression.

« Je suis pardonné maintenant? »

« Je sais pas... » Murmura le blond en détournant les yeux, une petite moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Il s'avança et il l'embrassa de nouveau, s'excusant entre chaque baiser. Francis frissonna contre lui et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Il approfondit le baiser en ouvrant la bouche et en caressant les lèvres du blond avec sa langue. Le français gémit et lui ouvrit l'accès qu'il s'empressa d'explorer.

Il posa une main au creux des reins du blond, le forçant à arquer son dos, et une autre sur les fesses de Francis qu'il commença à caresser. Leur étreinte se fit plus serrée et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à se rapprocher le plus possible.

Des gémissements lascifs commençaient à s'élever au creux de leurs lèvres, l'excitant de plus en plus et le rendant fou. Il bougea son genou pour le placer entre les jambes du blond mais les laisses qui les restreignaient l'en empêchèrent, il perdit son équilibre et entraîna Francis dans sa chute.

Ils tombèrent dans le lac dans un cri aigu. Une vague s'éleva dans les airs et retomba en trombe d'eau sur le couple déjà trempé. Les deux nations se regardèrent sans rien dire, trop surprises pour faire quoique ce soit.

La poitrine de Francis trembla et un gloussement qui se transforma rapidement en rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Gilbert cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis commença à rire à son tour, l'euphorie traversant son corps. Ils furent vite rejoints par les aboiements ravis des trois chiens qui étaient tout aussi mouillés qu'eux.

* * *

Un gémissement de pur contentement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Après leur aventure au lac, les deux nations étaient rentrées toutes trempées dans la maison du germanique. Ils avaient baigné et séché les chiens, qui dormaient à présent devant le feu de cheminée, à toute vitesse pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux.

Ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements mouillés et s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la baignoire, savourant la chaleur de l'eau qui réchauffa leur corps gelés. Ils restèrent de longues minutes collés l'un à l'autre profitant du calme et de l'eau chaude, puis Francis avait décidé de les laver.

Ce fut ainsi que Gilbert se retrouva à fondre dans son bain pendant que le français lui lavait les cheveux avec un de ses shampoings girly. Les doux mouvements circulèrent sur son crâne lui faisait un bien fou. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, même si cela était plus qu'agréable, il se retourna pour faire face au blond, versa une bonne dose de liquide parfumé dans sa main et commença à laver les cheveux soyeux de la nation française.

Francis ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment qu'ils partageaient rien que tous les deux. Gilbert, tout en continuant ses caresses, s'avança et s'empara des lèvres rouges. Ses mouvements étaient doux et lents, il voulait savourer cet instant.

Le blond attrapa le baque qui reposait sur le bord de la baignoire, le remplit d'eau et le renversa sur leur tête. Gilbert regarda la mousse couler et interrogea du regard le français qui avait un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Ce sera plus pratique pour la suite. » Lança-t il langoureusement, tout en le forçant à reculer contre la parois de la baignoire.

Il frissonna en sentant la différence de température, cette sensation traversa son corps et se logea dans son bas-ventre qui devenait de plus en plus chaud.

Le français s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin et commença à remuer des hanches. Il tressaillit, son sang pompait à toute vitesse vers son membre qui commençait à se réveiller, des frissons de plaisir finirent de le dresser.

« Fr-Francis... »

« Chut. » Chuchota le blond qui embrassait et mordait son cou. « Laisse-moi te faire du bien. »

Il pencha sa tête en arrière, savourant chaque sensation et se laissant submergé par le plaisir. Le français continua de tracer un chemin sur sa peau avec ses baisers brûlant et avec ses mains caressa sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses tétons dressés. Il arqua son dos lorsque que Francis suça l'un d'eux entre ses lèvres et pinça l'autre entre son pouce et son index.

Le blond aux yeux bleus glissa un main sous l'eau et colla leurs sexes ensemble. Il frémit en sentant à quel Francis était excité et il sentit son sexe se gorger de plaisir. Le français initia un lent mouvement de va et viens, son bassin trembla vers l'avant, son ventre se tordit et un gémissement aigu s'échappa de sa gorge. Des vagues de chaleurs et de plaisirs traversaient impitoyablement son corps, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Il regarda curieusement Francis se redresser sur genoux, il continuait de les masturber et de sucer et de torturer la peau sensible de son torse, ses yeux bleus, assombris par la luxure, le couvaient d'un regard brûlant. Le blond trempa les doigts de sa main libre dans un pot sans couvercle et commença à les recouvrir d'une substance blanche. Il regarda, comme hypnotisé, le blond pénétrer le trou béant et il sentit son sexe trembler d'excitation.

Francis, qui continuait de dévorer le téton gonflé et de les caresser, écarta les jambes et releva ses fesses. Il sortit ses doigts du pot et commença à caresser son orifice tremblant. La peau plissée se contractait et se détendait à chaque stimulation. Une fois recouvert de lubrifiant, il pénétra son majeur à l'intérieur de son trou et commença à préparer son anus.

Il entrait et sortait, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les chairs et les détendait dans des mouvements circulaires. L'albinos continuait de gémir contre lui, ses petits bruits l'excitaient trop, il se dépêcha d'enfoncer un deuxième doigts et de faire des mouvements de ciseaux.

Gilbert posa ses mains sur ses fesses et les écarta, cela lui permis de mieux pénétrer son petit bout de chairs. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et s'immobilisa, heureux de se sentir rempli. Il plia ses trois doigts et commença à explorer les parois à la recherche de la petite boule de plaisir. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il trembla violemment, une vague de plaisir déferla dans son corps. Il resserra sa prise sur leurs érections et mordit le mamelon. L'albinos se crispa et creusa ses doigts dans les joues blanches et rebondies.

« _Mein Gott_... » Siffla-t il entre ses dents serrées. « _Bi-bitte _Francis, laisse-moi... à... à l'intérieur. »

Le français stoppa tout mouvement, il gémit de frustration, cette déferlante de plaisir le rendait fou et lui faisait presque mal tellement elle était intense.

Francis posa ses mains contre son torse et s'empala sur son membre tendu. La sensation de l'eau et les muscles qui emprisonnaient peu à peu son sexe le firent frémir. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et donna des petits coups de bassin. Le blond creusa son dos et s'abaissa jusqu'à la garde.

Ils restèrent immobiles, ils voulaient savourer cet instant où ils étaient unis. Leur respiration était saccadées et leur corps tremblait de plaisir.

Francis enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cela sembla être une sorte de signal car il commença à déplacer ses hanches vers l'avant et le blond ondula. Son sexe entrait plus profondément dans l'orifice humide et leur baiser s'intensifia. Il remonta ses mains, caressant attentivement la peau douce des fesses et du dos du blond, puis il coinça ses doigts entre les mèches humides. Ses mouvements de balancier se firent plus puissants et le français gémit dans sa bouche.

La chaleur dans son ventre s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir douloureuse, il avait besoin d'aller plus vite et de s'enfoncer plus profondément à l'intérieur du blond. Il se redressa et plaça ses bras sous les cuisses du français, d'un mouvement de hanche, il renversa leur position et plaqua Francis contre la parois opposée de la baignoire. Il accéléra le rythme et pénétra plus brutalement le trou serré du blond.

Francis, qui était plié en deux, enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et croisa ses jambes dans son dos. Il ondulait des hanches pour pouvoir accueillir les puissants coups de butoir. Il haletait de plus en plus fort et des gémissements aigus s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Ses mouvements brusques balançaient l'eau par dessus la baignoire, inondant le sol, la buée flottait autour d'eux et la température ambiante montait désespérément.

Il grognait au fond de sa gorge, ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques et il se savait proche de la jouissance. Il regarda son amant qui semblait avoir succombé à ses assauts, son visage était devenu rouge à cause de l'effort, ses yeux étaient brumeux et sa bouche gonflée était ouverte et laissait échapper un filet de salive qui coulait sur son menton. Son excitation monta dans un pic vertigineux à la vue du blond aussi abandonné dans le plaisir.

Il posa son front au creux du cou blanc et s'enfonça une dernière fois. La boule dans son bas-ventre explosa, ses muscles se gainèrent et il se sentit jouir et remplir à ras-bord de son sperme le canal serré de son français.

Il sentit Francis le lâcher et se laisser tomber mollement vers l'arrière, sa respiration était rapide et il semblait chercher son souffle. Gilbert embrassa tendrement le ventre blanc de son amant et vit qu'il n'avait pas encore jouit. Il sortit lentement du trou chaud et serré, il regarda avec fascination le liquide blanc et crémeux couler sur les cuisses encore écartées et tomber dans l'eau.

Il se pencha et prit dans sa bouche le sexe encore gorgé de sang et dégoulinant de liquide séminal. Le français sursauta et se crispa légèrement puis il se détendit de nouveau et glissa ses doigts à travers les mèches blanches.

Il suça et lécha avec délice le membre entre ses lèvres, c'était doux et dure à la fois, les veines grossissaient et le sexe tiquait contre sa langue. Il entoura de sa main la base du pénis du blond et avec ses doigts libres, il pénétra l'anus encore sensible et tremblant.

Le blond gémit et continua de se laisser faire, s'offrant à ses caresses. Il fouilla à l'intérieur du trou humide et trouva rapidement la prostate. Il la touche sans répit, intensifia sa fellation par de puissantes sucions et resserra sa prise sur le membre tendu. Il sentit le blond se crisper autour de ses doigts et dans sa bouche, et dégusta le sperme qui déborda du creux de ses lèvres et coula sur son menton.

Il avala goulûment la jouissance du blond et lécha le sexe tremblant, nettoyant le blond avec sa langue. Une fois propre, il plaça les jambes du blond sur ses épaules et s'attaqua au trou humide. Le goût de son propre sperme se mélangea à celui de Francis sur sa langue.

Le français continuait de caresser ses cheveux, complètement détendu entre ses mains. Il embrassa et suça encore quelques instants le muscle plissé puis il recula et prit dans ses bras le blond qui savourait pleinement ses caresses.

« Francis ? »

« Um ? » Demanda faiblement Francis, encore perdu dans un état second et pots-coïtal.

« Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un autre bain, _mein liebe_. »

* * *

Gilbert se blottit joyeusement dans les épaisses couvertures et attendait avec impatience que Francis vienne le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il portait un des épais pulls en laine de son frère, c'était le minimum pour le garder au chaud. Il renifla le vêtement et se détendit en sentant l'odeur rassurante de Ludwig.

« Gigi ! J'ai trouvé des choses très intéressantes dans la chambre de Lulu ! » S'écria le français qui venait d'entrer dans le salon en portant l'un des caleçons de son frère.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir froid habillé comme cela ? » Demanda-t il en frissonnant.

« T'inquiète pas pour cela je vais vite me réchauffer. »

Il grogna et protesta faiblement lorsque le français ouvrit les couvertures, l'air frais de la pièce le fit trembler. Francis s'installa entre ses jambes pliées et faufila le haut de son corps dans le pull, sa tête ressortit dans le col devenu un peu plus étroit. Gilbert referma la couverture sur eux et regarda le blond sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas agrandir le pull de Ludwig ! »

« Tu ne sais pas que lorsqu'il fait froid, il est de mise de se blottir complètement nu l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir se réchauffer. »

Il ne trouva rien à redire et soupira, le français obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait à la fin, cela ne lui servait à rien de lutter, surtout qu'il n'était pas contre peloter son amant sous la couette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de si intéressant, Monsieur l'exhibitionniste ? »

« Comme si cela ne te plaisais pas de voir mon corps nu, Monsieur le râleur ! » Marmonna le blond. « J'ai trouvé des magazines trèèèès surprenants ! On les regarde ensemble ? »

Francis le passa entre eux et appuya le magazine plié en deux contre son nez, il loucha légèrement et le pris dans ses mains. Il le déplia et regarda avec curiosité la couverture. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, l'esprit vide.

« _Mein Gott_... »

« Tourne les pages, il y a des trucs supers intéressants, on pourra les expérimenter tous les deux ! » Ronronna le blond qui se blottit contre lui.

« _Ja_... » Répondit-t il d'une voix plate, encore surpris par cette découverte.

Ils passèrent la nuit à regarder les images pornographiques, commentant certaines et se demandant pour d'autres s'il était physiquement possible et légale de tordre le corps humain dans de telles positions. Ils finirent par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre, le magazine renversé sur leurs genoux.

* * *

Ludwig rentra silencieusement dans la maison, il était resté tard au travail et il ne voulait pas réveiller tout le monde. Il enleva ses chaussures et rangea son manteau noir. Il caressa les trois chiens qui l'attendaient patiemment au bas de l'escalier et il vit de la lumière dans le salon.

Curieux, il s'avança avec précaution dans la pièce et vit son frère et Francis enfouis dans d'épaisses couvertures et endormis sur le canapé. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Il s'avança et essuya la salive qui coulait de la bouche de l'albinos à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Il replaça la tête du blond dans une position plus confortable et enleva la mèche de cheveux qui chatouillait le nez pointu.

Il ramassa le livre qui reposait sur leurs genoux et rougit en découvrant ce qu'avait été la lecture nocturne des deux nations. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles et il allait devoir trouver une meilleure cachette...

Il regarda une dernière fois les deux endormis et il éteignit la lumière. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait vu, tout allait bientôt s'arranger.

* * *

Mon Dieu! Ludwig apparaît dans ce chapitre! Applaudissements, s'il vous plaît! Cela fait genre depuis le chapitre 3 qu'on en entend plus parlé, le pauvre! Pour tous ceux qui aiment notre allemand national, vous allez être content car il aura une place importante dans le reste de l'intrigue! (Comment cela je ne donne que de brèves informations pour attirer le client? Calomnie!)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite! *3*

Cordialement

:3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Avertissement/Note pour ce chapitre: Je ne voulais pas faire de scène de sexe à la base et puis je me suis dit: "Dude! C'est une fic de cul, avec des sentiments derrière, mais de cul quand même! Donc écrit un lemon!" Et voilà! Savourez bien!

Note importante: Certains fantasmes sont du _Role-play, _cela signifie que ce vit et pense Gilbert est en fait ce que vit et pense le personnage du fantasme! Je ne l'ai pas indiqué dans les chapitres précédents (petit oubli de ma part) mais lorsque la préparation n'est pas décrite c'est que Francis s'est bien préparé avant le fantasme, il n'y va pas à sec! (Mon Dieu qu'est ce que j'écris!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il grogna faiblement et insulta de tous les noms le soleil qui avait osé se lever et osé frapper son visage avec ses, ô combien magnifiques, rayons. Il ouvrit avec difficulté son œil droit et découvrit : un : qu'il était allongé sur le canapé du salon, deux :qu'il était entortillé dans des couvertures et trois : qu'il était seul.

Un peu surpris et inquiet, il se redressa et chercha son français avec son petit cul à damner un saint mais il ne le trouva point. Il soupira un peu déçu et frotta ses yeux, qui n'étaient absolument pas devenus humides. Un peu plus réveillé, il découvrit une note pliée soigneusement, avec son nom écrit dessus sur la table. La curiosité lui titilla le ventre, il la prit dans sa main avec impatience et commença à la lire.

_Bruder,_

_Francis et moi sommes partis à une réunion tôt dans la matinée._

_N'oublies de prendre ton petit-déjeuner._

_Repose-toi bien et prends soin de toi, (tu as tendance à te laisser aller mein Bruder.)._

_Mit Liebe._

_Ludwig._

_Mon Gigi-chéri !_

_Tu es si mignon lorsque tu dors ! (Tu m'avais caché cela petit cachottier !) Lulu et moi t'avons donc laissé dormir, chanceux va !_

_Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner comme tu les aimes avec tout mon amour en plus, il n'en sera que meilleur évidemment ! _

_Repose-toi bien ma petite Belle au bois dormant et n'oublies pas de penser à moi !_

_Avec tout mon amouuur !_

_Ton Francis adoré !_

Il replia la lettre et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Le petit mot reposait contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Les deux avait du quitter la maison à cause de leur travail de nation mais ils avaient pensé à lui. Ils avaient prit la peine de penser à lui.

Il renifla et frotta à l'aide de sa manche ses yeux, qui, encore une fois, n'étaient en aucune façon humides. Il inspira profondément et se résolut à quitter son cocon improviser. Il avait un petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait.

Ce fut un Gilbert lavé et repus qui s'étira paresseusement les muscles de son dos. Il venait de finir de nourrir les chiens et il n'avait absolument rien à faire pour s'occuper. Cette situation le déprima légèrement, il sentit son corps s'affaisser sur lui-même et sa tête tomber vers le sol dans la défaite.

Sa vie était vraiment devenue trop déprimante, depuis qu'il était revenu du front Est après la chute du mur il avait l'impression de flotter hors du monde et de vivre au ralentit. Son frère et Francis vivaient à un autre rythme et devaient le laisser derrière eux, lui qui ne s'était toujours pas reconnecter à la réalité, lui qui était toujours perdu.

Il voulait tellement changer, redevenir comme avant. Il avait été une puissante nation qui avait eu une influence importante en Europe. Il revoyait parfois son lui passé, revêtu d'un uniforme luxueux et décoré d'une multitude de médailles, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Son ventre se tordait à chaque fois qu'il faisait cette rencontre, c'était douloureux de voir sa gloire et sa puissante d'antan être frottées contre son visage, comme s'il se narguait lui-même.

Il se recroquevilla, sa respiration et son cœur s'accélérèrent dangereusement, il tira des mèches de cheveux blancs entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment réagir et changer. Il ne voulait pas rester seul ici et regarder son frère et son amant marcher loin devant lui. Il voulait être au même niveau qu'eux, il voulait être et vivre avec eux.

Sa crise de panique continua pendant de longues et douloureuses minutes. Cela lui arrivait tout le temps lorsqu'il était seul. Seul. Toujours seul. Par sa propre faute.

Il repensa au mot plié sur la table et une flamme de détermination s'alluma dans sa poitrine. Il avait tord, il n'était plus seul, Ludwig et Francis pensaient à lui et s'inquiétaient. Ils étaient si loin mais ils continuaient de penser à lui, de le soutenir. C'était à lui de jouer à présent s'il voulait les rejoindre.

Il se redressa, sa crise de panique s'étant apaisée, et se dirigea à grand pas vers son nouveau but.

* * *

Ses yeux rouges glissaient à travers les lettres noires, analysant toutes les informations qu'il assimilait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Son corps reprenait ses anciennes habitudes et il avait l'impression de redevenir lui-même, l'impression de revivre.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans le bureau de son frère, lisant les uns après les autres les rapports, les recherches, les notes, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et qu'il l'aiderait à avancer. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés en un temps très court après la chute du mur. Il devait réapprendre à vivre dans cette nouvelle ère.

Il lut la dernière feuille et laissa son dos se reposer contre le fauteuil confortable de son frère. Ludwig et Francis avait une réunion importante à Bruxelles qui durerait plusieurs jours, puis ils devaient s'envoler tout de suite après pour Amsterdam. C'était là qu'il allait pouvoir agir.

Mais avant cela il avait deux trois petites choses à faire.

Il ajusta sa cravate gris anthracite et jaugea l'ensemble. Son costume sur-mesure d'un ton bleu roi s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau blanche et ses yeux rouge, il avait utiliser la réputation de son frère pour se faire faire plusieurs costumes en toutes urgence.

En attendant l'arrivée de ses nouveaux vêtements, il avait appelé Pays-Bas pour lui annoncer sa venue. Dire que le néerlandais en avait été heureux était un gros mensonge. Le grand blond l'avait sermonné rapidement (ne voulant pas perdre de temps et donc du profit en parlant inutilement avec lui) et avait réussit à réorganiser la réunion sans perdre un centime. Le hollandais avait tout de suite raccroché, le laissant seul et un peu bête à l'autre bout du fil.

Il secoua la tête, voulant oublier la nation grincheuse et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, il ne s'en lassait vraiment pas. La coupe du costume trois pièces mettait en valeur son corps, avec un accent sur ses épaules larges et sur ses fesses rebondies, cela changeait des vêtements amples qu'il portait habituellement, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa grandeur d'antan.

Il tira sur sa veste une dernière fois et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une nation déchue, presque oubliée, revenait sur le devant de la scène.

* * *

Il jeta un regard contemplatif au dossier posé devant lui, il avait lu et analysé les buts, les objectifs de la séance et se demandait comment cela allait se passer. D'après les rapports de son frère, les réunions mondiales étaient un bordel absolu, les nations se disputant comme des gosses et n'arrivant qu'à de rares exceptions à avancer. Il grogna légèrement face à cet état des faits, les anciennes puissances d'hier étaient tombées bien bas, un peu comme lui.

Les réunions européennes étaient beaucoup plus calmes, déjà par ce qu'il y avait moins de monde et par ce qu'aucune nation ne voulait se mettre mettre à dos les membres fondateurs en donnant de mauvaises habitudes à l'enfant des _Six._

Il soupira en pensant au fait qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un enfant avec son frère, France, Belgique, Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Veneziano et Romano... Il n'avait pas encore tout assimilé et il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir... Cela faisait vraiment trop d'informations d'un coup.

Il se demandait anxieusement si Union Européenne serait là aujourd'hui. Il sentit ses mains trembler et il laissa tomber son stylo, s'attirant un regard noir de Pays-Bas qui avait sa sempiternelle pipe au bec. Il plaça soigneusement le stylo sur la table et se concentra de nouveau sur le sujet de la réunion.

La porte d'entrée de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître son frère qui entra avec un français endormi et blotti autour de son bras musclé.

« Frankreich, la réunion va bientôt commencer... » Cajola maladroitement l'allemand blond.

« Trop tôt... » Répondit le français, sa voix enrouée par le sommeil. « Dodo... »

Il regarda Francis se caler confortablement contre les muscles saillants de son frère qui soupira, habitué aux frasques du français.

« Tu sais bien que tu es beaucoup plus sérieux à peine levé, c'est pour cela qu'on organise les réunions européennes le plus tôt possible dans la matinée ! »

Le français lança un regard assassin à son collègue mais l'effet fut atténué par ses yeux encore flous. Ludwig ricana continua d'avancer vers la table.

« Tu es cruel Ludwig ! Gilbert lui m'aurais... » Le blond aux yeux bleus marines stoppa sa phrase et le regarda surpris « Gilbert ? »

Ludwig redressa la tête et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, mais le français le coupa en lâchant son bras et en se précipitant vers lui.

Gilbert sursauta en sentant le français commencer à le tâtonner un peu partout pour finalement se focaliser sur ses fesses. Francis semblait être aux anges, blottit contre lui, il frotta sa joue contre son torse et continua de caresser son derrière.

« Si beau... » Murmura-t il, encore perdu dans son monde. « Musclé... »

Il gonfla la poitrine, faisant crier d'extase le français qui commença à babiller à propos de « vêtements moulants », de « muscles d'acier » et de « joli petites fesses bien fermes ». Le blond ne changeait jamais, toujours fasciné par les beaux corps bien musclés.

Il regarda son frère rouge qui essayait de reprendre contenance en toussant et en détournant le regard.

« _Bruder_... »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un anglais bougon fit son entrée. Le blond aux épais sourcils les fronça encore plus que d'habitude lorsqu'il le vit. Les deux nations ne s'étaient jamais appréciées et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale n'avait pas arrangée les choses entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là l'albinos ? » Grogna le british plus agacé que d'habitude.

« C'est ce que je voulais te demander _mein Bruder_... »

Il sentit son corps se crisper et il avala sa salive tout en cherchant ses mots.

« Kesesese ! J'ai lu (tout à fait par hasard bien évidement!) les rapports de Ludwig et j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez, tous, tombés bien bas ! Alors, dans ma grande mansuétude je suis venu remonter le niveau avec ma génialissime présence. J'espère que tu seras sage et que tu en prendras de la graine, An-gle-terre » Il prit soin prononcer lentement le nom pour narguer l'anglais.

Le blond aux yeux verts grogna et commença à le maudire dans sa barbe.

« Tant que tu fout pas le bordel ça me va... Et _bloody Hell _! Francis ! Arrête de frotter contre lui comme une chatte en chaleur ! Il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse supporter ton comportement obscène ! » Grogna l'anglais qui se détourna d'eux pour s'installer à sa place.

Le français leva la tête et tira la langue au british puis il recommença à tâter les muscles de son torse et de son ventre.

« Ignore-le. Il est juste jaloux par ce que tu es plus musclé que lui ! » Susurra-t il suavement.

Ils ignorèrent le geste obscène de la nation anglaise et il frissonna en sentant le souffle frais du français effleurer son cou. Il se pencha vers l'arrière et murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille du blond :

« Si tu veux, tu pourras profiter de mon corps toute la nuit... »

Le français plissa les yeux de contentement et se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

« Je suis impatient d'y être. »

* * *

Gilbert se laissa tomber sur son lit, heureux de pouvoir reposer son corps contre le matelas doux. Cette journée avait été longue et bien chargée mais il était heureux.

Les nations, membres de l'Union Européenne, étaient arrivées les unes après les autres. Il avait reçu quelques regards curieux mais personne n'avait été hostile à sa présence. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de revoir son ami espagnol qui avait faillit briser son dos tellement son étreinte était forte. Le néerlandais mécontent de voir son amant dans les bras d'un autre, lui avait indirectement sauvé la vie. Il n'appréciait pas de devoir quelque chose à la nation taciturne mais il était « reconnaissant » de pouvoir continuer de respirer.

Il avait fait la connaissance de son fils, apporté par Feliciano et Romano, et cette rencontre l'avait profondément marquée. Union Européenne était un petit garçon magnifique au teint hâlé, un mélange parfait entre les nations qui lui avaient données naissance.

Son corps menu et son visage d'ange étaient ceux de Francis durant son enfance, ses yeux verts étaient les même que ceux des frères du Benelux même si autour de la pupille noire un cercle rouge lui rappelait ses propres yeux. Ses cheveux étaient ceux des deux italiens, il y avait même la boucle qui formait un cœur, leur couleur cependant au lieu d'être châtain, était le même blond que ceux des cheveux de son frère.

Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsque la nation européenne l'avait prise dans ses bras et il avait tout de suite sentit un lien se créer avec son fils. Les yeux du jeune garçon s'étaient embués mais il les avait vite essuyés avec sa manche, le faisant rire car ils avaient tout les deux la même manie et il était si mignon lorsqu'il le faisait.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua doucement et le bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son frère qui venait de prendre une douche, séchait ses cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Pays-Bas avait réussit à trouver une chambre double pour mettre les deux frères ensemble, il semblerait qu'il en devait encore une au fumeur d'herbes... L'angoisse.

« Tu vas bien Gilbert? » Demanda son frère qui avait baissé sa serviette, laissant apparaître ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Il retint un rire, il était inhabituel de voir son frère comme cela, aussi peu formel.

« _Ja_. Tout va bien... Je suis heureux d'être ici... Ça fait du bien de revenir et d'être... tu sais... comme avant. »

Ludwig lui sourit, montrant qu'il le comprenait. Après tout, son frère avait vécu la même chose que lui. Il savait ce que c'était de ne plus être en contrôle, ne plus savoir ce que l'on fait, ce que l'on ait. Il avait vécu avec Francis et avait été surveillé par Angleterre et États-Unis lorsque ce dernier ne se disputait pas avec le russe.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé entre son frère et le français mais il savait que c'était Francis qui avait permis à Ludwig de rester sur la ligne et ne pas se perdre comme lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était vingt-deux heures passé, un sourire étira ses lèvres, il n'était ni trop tôt ni trop tard pour aller voir son blond préféré. Il se leva et défroissa son costume, plus que prêt à passer une excellente soirée.

« Tu vas voir Francis ? »

Il se retourna et regarda curieusement son petit frère toujours aussi impassible même si une étrange lueur d'incertitude se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« _Ja_, pourquoi? »

« Je... Francis et moi devons te dire quelque chose lorsqu'on rentrera à Berlin... » Murmura précautionneusement le blond aux yeux bleus.

Une étrange impression lui tordit le ventre mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il pouvait aisément attendre la fin de ce meeting européen pour entendre ce que les deux blonds avaient à lui dire.

« D'accord... Bonne nuit Ludwig ! »

« Bonne nuit Gilbert... »

* * *

Gilbert inspira profondément et regarda droit devant lui. Il était devant la porte du français, une simple porte le séparait de l'homme qu'il aim... Non. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées qui commençaient à lui retourner le cerveau. Il ne devait pas penser aux sentiments, cela finissait toujours mal. Il allait prendre du plaisir et c'était tout...

Il arrivait presque à s'en convaincre, il était génial.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour se donner un air sexy et s'appuya nonchalamment sur son coude contre le dormant de la porte. Il frappa et attendit patiemment que le français lui ouvre pour pouvoir se jeter sur lui.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque la poignée tourna et que la porte s'ouvrit. Francis, sortant visiblement de la douche, se tenait devant lui en n'étant vêtu que d'un léger peignoir en soie rose pâle avec des fleurs de cerisiers noires dessus.

Le français tenait son index devant ses lèvres pour lui demander de ne pas parler et continua sa conversation. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua, autre que le fait que le français était presque nu devant lui, que son blond était au téléphone.

Francis se décala pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Il regarda le français se diriger et se laisser tomber sur le lit, continuant sa conversion avec, s'il comprenait bien, son fils canadien. Ses yeux errèrent sur la peau dénudée du français qui semblait l'aguicher sans le savoir dans cette tenue et dans cette position.

Il se détourna légèrement de cet appel à la luxure et commença à se mettre à l'aise en enlevant la veste de son costume et sa cravate. Il posa sur sur une chaise, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun plis, et concentra de nouveau son attention sur son bel amant qui semblait l'avoir oublié.

Un sourire torve étira ses lèvres et il s'avança doucement vers le lit. Il rampa sensuellement sur les draps et commença à embrasser et mordiller la cheville mise à nue. Le français lui lança à peine un regard et continua de parler avec Canada.

Une boule de chaleur s'installa dans son ventre, tordant ses tripes, il acceptait le défi. Il remonta ses lèvres sur la jambe, s'attardant au creux du genoux et sur la cuisse, puis il redescendit vers la cheville. Il recommença ce mouvement plusieurs fois sachant à quel point Francis était sensible, il voulait le tester et voir jusqu'où pouvait résister le français à ses caresses.

On n'ignorait pas Gilbert Beilschmidt sans en subir les conséquences.

La respiration du blond se fit plus profonde mais il resta calme, il enfila ses longs doigts entre ses mèches blanches comme pour l'incité à continuer. Il détacha de la jambe et commença à embrasser le torse de son amant, il entoura de ses lèvres un téton déjà dressé et le suça allégrement.

Il sentit Francis frémir mais aucun gémissement ne s'échappa de sa gorge, toujours aussi concentrer sur le sujet de la conversation qu'il partageait avec son fils. D'après les bribes qu'il interceptait les relations entre le Canada et le Québec n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

Il sentit la peau sous ses lèvres durcirent et il finit par s'en détacher pour tout de suite s'attaquer au bourgeon de plaisir rose qui n'attendait que sa bouche. Concentré sur le mamelon de plus en plus dur, il glissa une main sur le ventre de son amant et détacha la ceinture de son peignoir. Il ne se lassait jamais de voir la peau blanche et il voulait que le français soit entièrement nu contre lui.

Il laissa traîner ses lèvres sur le torse et le ventre de Francis, se délectant des petits tremblements qui traversaient le corps du blond. Sa voix était toujours stable mais elle était devenue plus grave et sa respiration était plus prononcé.

Il était satisfait de voir son amant perdre peu à peu le contrôle mais il voulait le rendre fou. Dans un mouvement fluide, il glissa ses mains sous les cuisses blanches et déposa une myriade de baisers jusqu'à ce que son visage soit caché dans l'aine du blond. Il respira quelques instants, sensibilisant la zone, et, sans aucun avertissement, il engloutit entièrement le sexe tendu entre ses lèvres.

Francis contracta son ventre et resserra ses cuisses autour de sa tête, ses doigts tiraient sur ses cheveux mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il était d'une humeur taquine alors il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche, enfonçant le membre dans sa gorge.

Il le sentit durcir contre sa langue et son palais, et le liquide séminal envahissait sa bouche et ses sens. Il le lécha et l'aspira avec de puissantes sucions, et au même moment, il effleurait les cuisses écartées et sensibles avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

Il leva les yeux et admira la maîtrise qu'avait Francis de son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration profonde mais à part cela rien ne pouvait indiqué qu'il avait un allemand aux cheveux blancs entre ses jambes qui lui suçait la queue.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et put constater à quel point son propre sexe était suscité par tout cela d'après la tente qui s'était formée à l'avant de son pantalon. Il attrapa les globes des fesses du français entre ses mains et les écarta tout en continuant sa fellation. Il se força à produire plus de salive pour quelle puisse couler du membre tendu entre ses lèvres jusqu'au petit trou rose et plissé qui attendait ses attentions un peu plus bas.

Il entendit Francis souhaiter rapidement une bonne nuit à son fils et jeter le téléphone sur le lit, puis...

« Bordel de merde ! Gilbert ! » Hurla son blond qui appuya ses deux mains sur sa tête et ondula des hanches.

Le rythme était devenu plus rapide et profond, le sexe du français s'enfonçait plus profondément et tapait contre sa gorge. C'était brusque mais il comprenait parfaitement à quel point le blond devait être au bord de la rupture.

Il sentit soudainement le français le pousser vers l'arrière et il tomba sur le dos. Il lança un regard surpris au blond qui était encore dur et à bout de souffle.

« Déshabille-toi... Tout de suite ! » Ordonna d'une voix rauque son amant.

Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres et il redressa lentement. Il enleva chacun de ses vêtements sans se presser, ne quittant pas son blond des yeux. Il frémit en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau sensibilisée par le plaisir.

Il posa soigneusement le reste de son costume sur-mesure et sa montre sur sa chaise mais il semblerait qu'il ait pris trop de temps car il se retrouva aveuglé par le peignoir que venait de lui lancer un Francis bien impatient. Il en profita pour humer le parfum fleurit qui s'échappait du vêtement en soie.

« Gilbeeeeert ! » Gémit piteusement le blond. « Bouge tes jolies petites fesses d'albinos et ramène-toi ici ! »

« _Ja. Ja._ Tu es bien impatient ce soir Francis. »

« Et toi tu es un gros connard qui va finir par être castré, si tu ne t'occupes pas de moi tout de suite ! »

Il retint un ricanement, voyant à quel point le français était sérieux il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son service trois pièces. C'était fragile ces choses là.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres _mein Herr_... »

Il retourna sur le lit, s'installa entre les jambes écartée du français impatient et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne perdit pas de temps avec les baisers tendres, non, il enfonça sa langue dans la gorge du blond et commença à la faire tournoyer avec passion. Francis qui semblait être aux anges, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et commença à frotter son bassin contre lui.

Un éclair de plaisir traversa sa colonne vertébrale et se logea dans son sexe qui durcit encore plus si c'était possible. Il interrompit le baiser et tenta de retrouver son souffle. Il ressentait trop de sensations, Francis qui agrippait ses cheveux entre ses doigts et qui se frottait contre lui avec la force du désespoir, allait le rendre fou.

« Lu... Lubrifiant ! » Grogna-t il désespéré.

« Pre-premier tiroir ! Urgh ! Dépêche-toi Gilbert ! »

Sans attendre, il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et tira sur le tiroir, manquant de le faire tomber par terre et retarder leurs activités... Il attrapa le tube et entrevit le parfum. Pomme. Il aimait bien cette odeur, cela n'allait en être que plus excitant.

Il réussit en s'en verser sur les doigts tout en continuant d'embrasser Francis et de se frotter contre lui. Le français gémissait et miaulait de plaisir, chaque son résonnait et faisait tiquer son sexe gorgé de sang. Il écarta encore plus les longues jambes de son amant et enfonça deux doigts enrobés de lubrifiant à la pomme dans le petit trou humide.

Francis se figea contre lui et laissa échapper une plainte aiguë. Les muscles autour de son index et de son majeur étaient doux, chauds et serrés. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'y mettre son sexe à leur place.

« Gi-Gilbert... Pl-plus s'il te plaît ! »

« _J-ja _! » Souffla-t il entre deux râles de plaisirs.

Il grogna et attrapa la peau à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule entre ses lèvres, il mordilla, embrassa, suça la peau et déplaça ses doigts à l'intérieur du blond. Il commença par les enfoncer lentement, détendant les muscles de plus en plus profondément dans le canal. Il ajouta un troisième doigt, laissa Francis s'habituer à la nouvelle intrusion et les écarta pour agrandir l'espace qui accueillerait son membre déjà au bord de l'explosion.

Il recula ses doigts, ne les laissant que jusqu'à la deuxième phalanges, et frotta la parois, stimulant la prostate et faisant crier de plaisir le français. Il continua de le torturer ainsi pendant de longues minutes, il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre crier et le supplier de le prendre là maintenant.

Il finit par avoir pitié et il retira très lentement ses doigts. Francis grogna et tira durement sur ses mèches blanches face à cette perte.

« Dépêche-toi Gilbert ou je te tue ! »

Comme il ne voulait pas mourir aussi prêt du septième ciel, il s'exécuta sans protester, trop heureux de pouvoir pénétrer le trou du blond. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et le versa directement sur son membre. Il gémit en sentant le liquide froid toucher la peau sensible et il fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient pour augmenter son excitation déjà extrême.

Enfin prêt, il prit les jambes du français entre ses mains et les plaça sur ses épaules. Le blond se retrouva plié en deux, sur le dos, ses cuisses contre sa poitrine. Il baissa son bassin et ne fit pénétrer que son gland dans l'anus qui s'adapta rapidement et semblait vouloir l'engloutir entièrement en lui. Il se retira et recommença plusieurs fois ce petit jeu, il savoura les petits gémissements et les tentatives du blond pour le faire rentrer.

Il plaça ses avant-bras au dessus de la tête du blond, retint sa respiration et s'enfonça d'un coup sec, jusqu'à la garde. Francis jeta sa tête en arrière, enfonça ses ongles dans son dos et cria silencieusement.

Chaud. Tout était chaud autour de lui. Trop chaud. Il resta immobile, la respiration haletante. Son corps tremblait tellement de plaisir que cela lui faisait mal. Les muscles autour de sa verge bougeaient, se contractaient, le stimulaient involontairement.

Leurs deux corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre étaient immobiles et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il se pencha vers le blond et pris ses lèvres entre les siennes, lorsque leurs langues s'enroulèrent autour de l'autre, il s'enfonça l'intérieur des chairs souples et étroites. Francis répondit à ses mouvements de bassin en ondulant des hanches et en l'embrassant plus profondément.

Il accéléra le rythme, le bruit de peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre s'intensifièrent et leurs gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Il sentait le sexe du blond taper contre son ventre et le liquide séminal couler entre eux. Il ramena son bras droit et commença à masturber le français d'une poigne de fer, n'ayant aucune pitié pour le membre tendu.

Comme pour se venger Francis resserra ses muscles pelviens et lui mordit la langue. La pression autour de son sexe s'agrandit et le goût de son sang mélangé à leur salive l'excita encore plus.

La chaleur et la boule à l'intérieur de son ventre s'agrandirent et il accéléra le rythme qui devenait presque infernal. Il voulait venir et il était au bord de la jouissance. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa main et son sexe être écraser entre les chairs du blond qui gémit de plaisir. Il s'enfonça encore plusieurs fois et finit par jouir à son tour. Son corps se contracta entièrement et il se déversa à l'intérieur du trou rougi par ses coups de reins.

Il posa les jambes du français contre les draps humides et il se laissa tomber vers l'avant, trop épuisé pour sortir du trou chaud et accueillant. Il sentit la torpeur s'emparer de son corps et il embrassa paresseusement la peau sous ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit complètement en sentant Francis lui caresser les cheveux.

* * *

Il avait vite repris du poil de la bête et recommencé à enfoncer le blond dans le matelas par ses puissants coups de reins. Il ne savait si c'était par ce qu'il était heureux d'avoir repris ses responsabilités en tant que nation ou par ce que son amant était à son entière disposition mais il avait été intenable, enchaînant leurs sessions classées R-18 jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il se retourna et blottit son visage contre le ventre du français, embrassant tendrement la peau douce. Francis gémit et enfila ses doigts entre ses mèches blanches et encore humides.

« Tu veux déjà recommencer?! » Pleurnicha le blond complètement vidé de toutes ses forces.

« _Nein_... Je ne pense qu'il puisse se redresser avant plusieurs heures, il est complètement à sec... »

« Et moi je suis rempli à ras-bord ! Maintenant dodo, espèce de satyre nymphomane ! »

« Humph ! C'est d'un romantique ! »

« Mon romantisme reviendra lorsque je ressentirait de nouveau la partie inférieure de mon corps, si tu as besoin de te soulager tu utiliseras ta main droite ! Je pose mes RTT, non, mais ! »

Gilbert grogna et entoura le blond de ses bras, à deux doigts de s'endormir. Il repensa soudainement à la conversation avec son frère, ce qui le réveilla instantanément.

« Francis ? »

« Um ? » Demanda le français tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ludwig m'a dit que lui et toi avez quelque chose d'important à me dire... Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Les doigts dans ses cheveux s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes et glissèrent de nouveau entre ses mèches.

« On en parlera lorsque l'on rentrera à la maison, d'accord ? »

_À la maison._

Son cœur s'accéléra en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du français. Depuis son retour il n'y avait aucun endroit qu'il pouvait appeler « maison ». Il n'y avait qu'en présence de son frère et du français qu'il se sentait bien et entier.

Il n'avait plus de doute possible, il aimait ce foutu blond pervers et romantique à la fois. Ce blond qui lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui lui avait redonner la sensation d'avoir un foyer.

« Francis ? » Murmura-t il craintivement.

« Oui ? »

« _Ich liebe dich_... »

Il entendit le français perdre son souffle et le silence s'installa entre eux. Il se crispa et eut peur d'avoir fait une énorme connerie mais deux mains douces bercèrent son visage et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Et je t'aime aussi Gilbert. »

Il en eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces si simples, ces si beaux mots le touchent à ce point. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue suivie par une seconde, une troisième puis par une dizaine d'autres. Francis les essuya avec diligence et lui murmura des mots tendres à l'oreille.

Il s'endormit rapidement, le cœur léger et blotti dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Gilbert s'est enfin repris en main et a avouer ses sentiments pour Francis! Mais que cachent Ludwig et Francis?! *sifflote innocemment* Vous devez attendre la prochaine fois pour le s'avoir! *W*

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite! *3*

Cordialement

:3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Surprise!

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Note importante: Voila, nous y sommes... Le dernier chapitre de _Gilbert's fantasies_, au moment où j'écris ces mots cette histoire a atteint plus de 3 400 vues, c'est juste... énorme et super gratifiant de voir à quel point cette petite histoire écrite sur un coup de tête a pu intéresser autant de personnes à travers le monde! Bon, cela montre aussi à quel nous sommes tous des pervers en puissance mais c'est tellement génial! Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps de lire ces petits chapitres très coquins! Je vous remercie encore une fois et je m'incline devant vous._  
_

J'espère vous revoir dans mes prochaines histoires et je ne vous tiens pas la jambe plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gilbert erra dans la ville sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, son corps était lourd et son esprit vide.

Vide de tout...

Il avait envi de pleurer mais ses yeux s'étaient asséchés depuis longtemps, le ciel semblait verser sa peine car des trombes d'eau tombaient sur lui, inondant ses vêtements et le faisant trembler de froid.

Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la rue et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son poing serra sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Son cœur qui était si douloureux. Sa respiration s'accéléra et la douleur revint. Il avait tellement mal, dans sa tête, dans son âme, partout.

Tout. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu était un mensonge, les mots, les caresses, les sourires... Rien n'était vrai, tout n'était qu'illusion. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit un sanglot traverser son corps gelé.

Les gens dans la rue passaient à coté de lui sans le voir et il se sentit seul. Seul comme jamais... seul comme avant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait put croire un seul instant qu'il avait de nouveau sa place dans ce monde. Il n'avait plus rien et il n'était plus rien.

Il voulait juste fermer les yeux.

Et disparaître.

* * *

_Plus tôt_...

Gilbert ouvrit les yeux et sentit une agréable chaleur traverser son corps. Il était parfaitement détendu et heureux. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il était toujours blottit contre le ventre de son amant endormi.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas, Francis était un gros dormeur et le réveiller revenait presque du miracle et était surtout une mission suicide. Il l'avait expérimenté plusieurs fois dans le passé et ce n'était pas la meilleure expérience de sa vie, loin de là. Le matin Francis était grognon et un Francis grognon était comme côtoyer une bombe à retardement : un seul geste, un seul mot et tout pouvait exploser.

Il inspira pour se donner du courage et se dégagea lentement du cocon chaleureux. Une fois « libre », il regarda, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, Francis se déplacer dans une nouvelle position et rester endormi.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Il se leva et étira ses muscles encore engourdis par le sommeil, il avait besoin de retourner dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se préparer et changer de costume. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir penser à en prendre un de rechange avant de venir visiter son amant.

Il attrapa un peignoir, fournit par l'hôtel, et l'enfila lentement. Il était beaucoup moins doux et agréable que celui du français mais il ferrait l'affaire pour traverser le couloir. Il récupéra ses vêtements et ses chaussures et soupira.

Il ne voulait pas quitter cette pièce et laisser France comme si de rien n'était. La nuit dernière (en plus d'avoir l'une des meilleures séances de sexe de sa vie) il s'était confessé et le beau blond partageait les même sentiments.

Il chercha un papier pour pouvoir écrire une note à l'attention de son amant. Il en trouva plusieurs sur le secrétaire, il attrapa un stylo et nota rapidement quelques mots dans son écriture soignée. Il plia le papier et le posa sur l'oreiller, comme cela lorsque le blond ouvrirait ses yeux ce serait la première qu'il verrait.

Il embrassa tendrement le front de son amant et quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

* * *

« Je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin te voir, te parler et te toucher, _Vati _! »

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l'émotion et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« M-moi aussi... »

Les deux nations se regardèrent et sentirent leurs yeux s'embuer. Dans un même mouvement, ils essuyèrent les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à l'aide de leur manche. Ils s'immobilisèrent, surpris, et rirent doucement. Il était étrange que le père et le fils, qui ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrés, partagent la même habitude.

« Alors, tu vas bientôt vivre officiellement avec Papa et _Vater_ ? » Lui demanda curieusement le petit Union Européenne.

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et ses pensées partirent dans tous les sens.

« Comment cela ? »

Le petit blond aux yeux verts et rouges ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien... Allons nous installer avant que la réunion commence et que Papa et _Vater_ arrivent. »

« D-d'accord... »

Il suivit passivement son fils mais quelque chose continuait de tirailler le fond de son esprit et il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui cacher son frère et son amant.

* * *

La réunion avait commencé depuis un moment et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer, trop distrait par ce que lui avait dit son fils. Il était dans l'ignorance et il détestait cela.

Il sursauta en sentant une main douce se poser sur la sienne. Il sortit de son introspection et regarda curieusement le français. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire mais l'inquiétude brillait dans ses beaux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre, il n'aimait lorsque son amant s'inquiétait pour lui et il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Tu vas bien ? » Murmura silencieusement le français.

Il hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire penaud. « Oui, ne t'en fait pas. »

Francis lui lança un dernier regard inquiet et se concentra sur la réunion toujours en cours. Il posa sa main sur son genoux et Gilbert sentit son cœur papillonner dans sa poitrine.

Il était stupide de se torturer comme il le faisait, France était là pour lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Il se laissa tomber lourdement contre le mur à la machine à café, la réunion avait été longue et Pays-Bas leur avait _gracieusement_ accordé une petite pose. Il tenait ses papiers sous son bras et but une gorgée du breuvage brûlant, il soupira d'aise. Cela faisait du bien.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et poser une main sur son épaule, il leva la tête et vit Antonio avec un de ses grands sourires aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien, _amigo _? »

« _Ja_... » Il s'étira et le mouvement fit craquer son dos. Il grimaça et se frotta les cheveux. « Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude des longues réunions qui n'en finissent pas. »

« Je voix ça ! Dis-toi que c'était encore plus dur avant, on était toujours à couteaux tirés et on ne savait jamais si on allait s'en sortir indemne. Maintenant les réunions – du moins les européennes – sont plus reposantes, je dois faire attention à ne pas m'endormir si je ne veux pas me faire crier dessus par _Alemania_ et Francis. Des vraies mères-poule ces deux là ! »

Gilbert ricana en entendant cela et Antonio sourit de plus belle. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua l'absence des deux blonds.

« Tu sais où sont Lud et Frannie ? »

« Non... Peut être dans la salle de réunion ou dehors... Qui sait ? »

« _Ja_... Qui sait... »

Il s'appuya sur le mur pour se redresser et donna un dernier sourire à son meilleur avant de commencer à marcher.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda curieusement l'espagnol.

« Les trouver, je reviens. »

« D'accord mais fais attention à Jos ! Si tu es en retard, il te ferras travailler pour récupérer « l'argent perdu » ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Kesesese ! Je ferrais attention ! »

Il lui fit un bref signe de la main et s'aventura dans la couloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son ventre se tordit et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Il s'approcha à reculons de la salle, sa gorge était nouée et il avait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Il arriva et vit que la porte était encore ouverte, c'était étrange. Il entendit les voix de Ludwig et Francis et préféra rester cacher, curieux de savoir ce que les deux blonds pouvaient bien se dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil et retint son souffle.

Les deux nations étaient près l'une de l'autre de l'autre. Le français s'appuyait contre la table de réunion et son frère se tenait debout. Ils étaient proches et une sorte d'intimité s'échappaient d'eux. À les regarder, c'était naturel de les voir ensemble comme cela.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et il se pencha un peu plus, son épaule effleurant la porte.

« … Tu crois qu'il comprendra et qu'il acceptera la situation ? »

« J'espère... Cela me fait de la peine de voir mon Gigi comme ça... »

« S'il peut supporter ce surnom, c'est presque dans la poche Francis.»

Le français protesta et frappa faiblement la poitrine musclée de l'allemand. « Tu aimes mes surnoms, _Lulu _! »

« _Mein Gott_... Comment fais-je pour te supporter ? »

« Je suis parfait, c'est pour cela. Et Gilbert le sait, lui ! »

« _Ja, ja_... Tu sais... » Ludwig sembla chercher ses mots et un petit sourire finit par éclairer son visage. « Il... Il commence à changer, et à revivre... J'ai... » La gorge du plus grand des blonds se noua et il soupira tristement. « J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il abandonne et qu'il finisse par disparaître, je ne sais si j'aurais pu le supporter... »

Francis leva son bras et caressa tendrement la joue du blond, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« C'est pour empêcher cela qu'on a fait ce qu'on a fait. Ça me gêne d'avoir été aussi direct et brutal – tu me connais je suis un éternel romantique – mais bon, si les allemands étaient moins denses questions sentiments, on en serait pas là ! »

Ludwig grogna et frotta le bas du dos du français tout hérissé. Il leva le menton délicat, s'empara des lèvres roses et l'embrassa tendrement. Francis gémit et enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Gilbert sursauta et s'appuya contre la porte, qui se déroba et le fit trébucher dans la pièce. Les deux nations se séparèrent et le regardèrent avec de grand yeux craintifs. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, perdu, et les supplia du regard de lui répondre, de le rassurer.

« Ludwig... Francis... Qu'est ce que... »

« Gilbert. » Le français s'approcha de lui lentement, ses mains en évidence comme pour l'apaiser. « Restes calme, je vais tout expliquer, d'accord ? »

« Expliquer quoi ?! Que tu es avec mon frère mais tu as couché avec moi à de nombreuses reprises et que Ludwig semble être au courant ?! Que vous avez créés toute cette histoire pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et que je me suis retrouvé au milieu ?! C'est ça ?! » Gilbert tremblait et son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

« Gilbert... »

« Pourquoi Francis ? Pourquoi Ludwig ? Je... Je croyais que tu m'aimais et toi, Lud, tu es mon frère... » Il enlaça ses bras autour de lui, pour se protéger de la douleur qui traversait son corps, et des larmes amères commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Ludwig se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger cette situation qui semblait tourner au désastre. Francis sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux, il voulait prendre la nation aux cheveux blancs dans ses bras mais Gilbert recula craintivement.

« Ne me touche pas... »

« Gilbert, je... Je t'aime ! Ludwig t'aime ! Nous voulions juste... »

« Tais-toi. » Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il était trop perdu pour savoir quoi faire, il avait besoin de sortir et de partir loin d'ici. « Je... J'ai besoin de partir... Loin... Loin de vous... »

Il tremblait de toute part et il eut un haut-le-cœur, il mit sa main devant sa bouche, paniqué. Il se retourna, ignora les appels et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Gilbert erra dans la ville sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, son corps était lourd et son esprit vide. Vide de tout. Il avait envi de pleurer mais ses yeux s'étaient asséchés depuis longtemps, le ciel semblait pleurer pour lui car des trombes d'eau tombaient sur lui, inondant ses vêtements et le faisant trembler de froid.

Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la rue et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son poing serra sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Son cœur qui était si douloureux. Sa respiration s'accéléra et la douleur revint. Il avait tellement mal, dans sa tête, dans son âme, partout.

Tout. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu était un mensonge, les mots, les caresses, les sourires... Rien n'était vrai, tout n'était qu'illusion. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit un sanglot traverser son corps gelé.

Les gens dans la rue passaient à coté de lui sans le voir et il se sentit seul. Seul comme jamais, seul comme avant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait put croire un seul instant qu'il avait de nouveau sa place dans ce monde. Il n'avait plus rien et il n'était plus rien.

Il voulait juste fermer les yeux.

Et disparaître.

Son sang battait dans ses veines et son cœur cognait trop brutalement contre sa poitrine, c'était comme s'il voulait briser sa cage thoracique et sortir de son corps, pour ne plus souffrir. Il ricana et se moqua de lui-même, le cœur n'avait aucun rapport avec l'amour et la douleur, il n'était ventricule qui servait à pomper le sang. Tout était dans la tête, il le savait... Et pourtant c'était son cœur qui avait mal.

Il avait chaud.

Il avait froid.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, ses pensées s'embrumaient et il se sentait partir. Plus rien ne le retenait, Francis avait Ludwig. Ludwig avait Francis. Et lui... il n'avait plus rien.

Il était seul sous la pluie.

Son corps se détendit et il tomba vers l'avant. Il perçut une voix paniquée hurler son nom et un triste sourire étira ses lèvres.

* * *

Il reprit plusieurs fois connaissances et entrouvrit les yeux mais tout était trop flou et incertain autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il entendait des voix, il percevait la peur et sentait la pluie. Des bras puissants entourèrent son corps gelé, un doux sentiment s'empara de lui et il se blottit contre le torse chaude. Une main caressa sa joue froide avec tendresse et de longs doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était venu, qui avait pris la peine de le chercher et de le trouver sous la pluie torrentielle.

Une douleur écrasante lui traversa le crâne et dans un gémissement, il sombra de nouveau.

* * *

La première chose qu'il ressentit en se réveillant fut un violent frisson qui traversa tout son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit un plafond blanc. La clarté de la pièce lui donnait mal à la tête mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était qu'il ne connaissait pas ce plafond. Il ne savait pas où il était... Il se souvenait de la douleur, de la pluie, de la solitude et, étrangement, d'une chaleur apaisante.

Il entendit un soupire et une main hésitante se posa sur la sienne. Il tourna la tête et vit Francis le regarder avec inquiétude et soulagement. Son frère était assis à coté de lui, son dos était bien droit mais le blond tordait ses mains, montrant son agitation.

Les deux nations étaient dans un piteux état : leur peau était blême, de l'eau coulait sur leur visage et il remarqua que leurs vêtements étaient complètement trempés.

Gilbert ne savait pas comment réagir face à eux, devait-il crier ? Pleurer ? Disparaître ? Il était complètement perdu et le visage peiné du français ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

« Gilbert, je... » La voix était hésitante et Francis baissa ses yeux vers le sol.

Il resta immobile, voulant savoir ce qu'ils avaient à dire et voulant comment ils allaient briser son cœur. Il n'y avait plus de place pour lui après tout.

Ludwig frotta le bas du dos du blond et posa sa grande main sur celle plus petite du français et sur la sienne. Une étrange chaleur traversa son corps et sa respiration s'accéléra. Francis relava la tête et planta son regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Gilbert. Je sais ce que nous avons fait était une connerie et je sais que nous t'avons fait beaucoup de mal. Mais je sais aussi que nous ne regrettons rien ! »

« Que... Francis... »

« Non ! Écoute-moi ! » Francis repris son souffle. « Tu étais mort Gilbert et tu devrais toujours l'être ! Ce jour là, lorsque la Prusse a été définitivement dissoute et que tes terres ont été données à la Pologne, tu es mort ! Mort ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter ! Tu ne pouvais pas mourir ! Pas toi ! Toi qui a fait parti de ma vie depuis la première Croisade ! Toi que j'ai côtoyé ! Toi que j'ai combattu ! Toi que j'ai haï ! Toi que j'ai aimé... Tu ne pouvais pas ! » Sa voix se brisa et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer et il ne voulait qu'une chose prendre le français dans ses bras. Mais il resta immobile, le blond souffrait mais lui aussi et il avait toujours peur que tout s'effondre autour de lui, que tout disparaisse définitivement.

Ludwig se pencha et murmura des paroles apaisantes, Francis respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main libre.

« Je... Je pensais que tout était fini, que je n'allais plus pouvoir te revoir, plus pouvoir t'entendre et plus pouvoir te toucher... Et je me suis souvenu d'une histoire que m'avait raconté papy Rome. Une histoire qui disait que si une nation aimait suffisamment une autre, celle-ci resterait immortelle quoiqu'il arrive... » Il fit une petite pose et se perdit dans ses pensées. « J'ai retrouvé espoir, j'avais la solution... Mais le doute s'est emparé de moi... Et si mon amour pour toi n'était pas suffisant et si malgré tout tu disparaissais ? J'ai paniqué et j'ai commencé à réfléchir désespérément. Qui ? Qui pouvais t'aimer inconditionnellement et te permettre de rester immortel ? J'ai pensé à Antonio... Mais nous nous étions éloigné tous les trois avec toute ces guerres... »

Francis sourit soudainement et s'appuya contre Ludwig avec abandon. Gilbert, trop pris dans le récit, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens sans s'en apercevoir.

« Je perdais de nouveau espoir... Et la solution m'est apparue. Je me suis senti vraiment stupide. Il n'y avait qu'une autre personne qui pouvais t'aimer plus que moi... »

Un silence s'installa, les deux plus vieilles nations regardèrent Ludwig qui sourit timidement et rougit.

« _W_..._West _? »

« Oui. Ludwig... Moi... C'est notre amour qui t'a gardé en vie, comprends-tu ? »

Gilbert perdit son souffle et sentit ses pensées partir dans tous les sens. Il était encore vivant... encore ici... Par ce que Ludwig et Francis l'aimaient. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, suivit d'une millier d'autres. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et il ferma les yeux savourant les émotions qui traversaient son corps.

Il avait mal mais il se sentait tellement bien.

Il sentit la grande main de son frère se poser sur sa tête et lui frotter les cheveux. Francis resserra sa prise sur sa main et un sourire plein d'espoir étira ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Gilbert ! Et j'aime Ludwig ! Notre amour pour toi nous a rapproché et je sais que je suis égoïste mais je ne peux pas vivre sans vous deux ! Alors, s'il te plaît Gilbert... Malgré t'avoir fait souffrir... Dis-moi. M'aimes-tu assez pour pouvoir vivre avec nous ? »

La voix du français était suppliante, il ouvrit et regarda impassiblement les deux nations qui attendaient dans l'expectative sa réponse, Francis se mordillait la lèvre d'inquiétude et Ludwig s'était rapproché de lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir, il avait peur d'être seul car être seul faisait mal. Il avait besoin des deux nations pour rester sain d'esprit et pour avoir envie de continuer à vivre. Il savait que cette relation serait maladroite au début, il devrait sûrement partager une certaine intimité avec son frère et partager l'homme qu'il aimait... mais...

Il... Il pouvait le faire car cela signifiait qu'il serait aimé et qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Ludwig se racla la gorge. « Alors ? Penses-tu pouvoir être heureux maintenant? » Demanda-t il timidement.

« Kesesese ! » Un sourire torve étira ses lèvres et il continua de rire. « Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Il n'y a qu'une personne aussi géniale que moi qui peut former le _couple franco-allemand_ à trois ! »

* * *

Comme prévu, leurs débuts furent maladroits. Il y avait des moments où il ne savait pas comment réagir, où il ne savait pas quoi faire ou pire où il se sentait de trop. Il se mettait à douter et à avoir peur, ses crises de panique revenaient en puissance mais ne duraient jamais longtemps.

Ludwig ou Francis venait toujours le rassurer et lui montrer une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait. Dans ces moments là son cœur battait la chamade et il était heureux.

Lorsque Union Européenne venait vivre avec eux, une joie immense traversait son être et il savait de nouveau ce qu'était une famille.

Une famille rien qu'à lui.

* * *

Il ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et rangea avec attention ses chaussures, son manteau et son échappe. Il enfila ses chaussons et commença à monter les marches de l'escalier, complètement lessivé. Rentrer chez soi, il n'y avait que ça de bon, pensa-t il en baillant. Il voulait plonger dans son lit et se blottir contre son amant, et le tripoter au passage.

Il ouvrit la porte de _leur_ chambre et se figea sur place. Ludwig et Francis semblait partager une étreinte passionnée et être perdus dans le plaisir car ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il rentra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était et regarda le joli spectacle tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

Francis était à quatre pattes sur le lit, ses bras étendus devant lui et ses doigts s'accrochant désespérément aux draps. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration haletante qui s'échappait de sa bouche entre-ouverte. De la salive coulait sur son menton et son visage était froissé par le plaisir.

Ludwig était blottit contre le dos et il grignotait entre ses dents les épines dorsales de la colonne vertébrale sous ses lèvres. Son visage n'était pas visible mais ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et des grognements s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Dans de puissants coups de bassins, le plus grand des blonds entrait à l'intérieur du français qui ondulait pour répondre à ces coups de butoir. Le rythme était soutenu et des petits cris, des gémissements et des grognements s'élevaient du couple.

Gilbert trouvait cette scène extrêmement excitante, voir son amant être impitoyablement possédé par son frère était très, très chaud. Ludwig dominait complètement son amant qui se laissait emporter par les assauts de l'allemand blond.

Il gémit silencieusement, chaque petits bruits faisaient tiquer son sexe gorgé de désir. Une fois nu, il s'installa sur une chaise et regarda cette étreinte charnelle.

Son frère se redressa soudainement sur ses hanches, emportant son amant avec lui, et continua de le pénétrer profondément. Francis leva ses bras et s'accrocha aux cheveux blonds, complètement perdu dans la passion. Gilbert se lécha les lèvres en voyant les tétons roses et humides briller pour lui. Si jouer les voyeurs n'était pas aussi excitant, il se serait jeté sur les deux nations pour ressentir le même plaisir qui se dessinait sur leurs visages.

Ludwig empoigna le membre dur du français tout en continuant de le pilonner, ses mouvements se firent plus erratiques et le ventre de Francis se contracta. Deux grognements gutturaux s'élevèrent et il savait qu'ils avaient joui.

Il remarqua que pendant leur étreinte ils avaient gardé les yeux fermés.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, toujours perdu dans les affres du plaisir et cherchant leurs souffles. Ludwig sortit de l'antre, qu'il savait chaud et humide, et se laissa tomber contre la tête de lit. Francis s'alanguit contre son frère qui commença à embrasser son omoplate et son épaule.

Le français ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dilaté dans le sien qui rougeoyait de désir. Un sourire torve se dessina sur les lèvres de son amant qui glissa sa main le long de sa poitrine, effleurant ses tétons, sur son ventre et il s'arrêta entre ses jambes. Il écarta largement les cuisses et glissa plusieurs doigts à l'intérieur de son petit trou débordant de sperme.

Gilbert sentit son ventre se contracter et son sexe devenir douloureux. Francis ajouta deux doigts de son autre main et commença à se doigter en pénétrant et écartant les chairs de son anus déjà abusé. Le français se lécha les lèvres et écarta encore plus les parois, l'invitant et lui montrant à quel point il était détendu et prêt à l'accueillir.

« Gilbert... » Laissa-t il échapper dans un gémissement lascif. « Viens t'amuser avec nous... »

Gilbert, n'étant qu'un homme, accepta l'invitation avec joie et monta sur le lit. Il rampa sur les draps humides, tel un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie, et s'arrêta devant son amant qui continuait de l'aguicher avec ses gémissements.

Sans attendre, il embrassa le blond et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche offerte, elle s'enroula immédiatement autour de celle du français. Le baiser était profond et humide, de la salive coulait entre leurs lèvres et sur leur menton.

Il s'approcha et en profita pour attraper les fins poignets entre ses mains et les écarter. Un bruit humide s'éleva lorsque les doigts quittèrent brusquement le trou. Il sentit son sexe réagir et dégouliner de liquide séminal.

Il avait besoin de pénétrer le blond et de le combler.

Maintenant.

Il attrapa les cuisses graciles entre ses coudes et les ramena contre la poitrine sensible du blond. Il se détacha des lèvres et commença à embrasser le cou blanc et puis, dans un mouvement d'estoc, il entra dans l'antre chaud. Francis se contracta et frémit, heureux d'être de nouveau rempli.

Les chairs étaient serrées et détendues, moulant à la perfection son membre dans cette chaleur douce et humide, il fit des cercles avec ses hanches pour s'adapter complètement. Un frisson de plaisir traversa sa colonne et il commença de puissants mouvements de reins. Ludwig, qui devait de nouveau être excité car il ondulait contre le dos du blond, enfonça ses talons dans le matelas, lui donnant un appui pour une meilleure pénétration.

Francis semblait être paradis, il glapissait et gémissait à chaque fois qu'il entrait profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Une de ses mains glissait entre les mèches blondes de son frère et l'autre s'appuyait contre son épaule, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau chaude et sensible.

Il changea plusieurs fois de rythme, ralentissant ou accélérant et ajustant la puissance de ses coups, pour taquiner son amant qui semblait au bord du gouffre.

Francis se contracta et s'immobilisa soudainement le coupant dans son élan. Le français se dégage légèrement et posa ses genoux contre le matelas. Gilbert l'interrogea avec ses yeux remplis de luxure mais son amant ne lui lança qu'un regard avant de se redresser. Son mouvement déséquilibra les deux frères qui se rapprochèrent.

« Parfait. » La voix de Francis était rauque et il sentit un frisson traverser son corps.

La nation aux longs cheveux blonds empoigna leurs deux sexes et commença à les caresser et les masturber. Les deux frères rougirent violemment, pas habituer à une telle proximité. Ils venaient de franchir un nouveau pas et la friction sur leur peau sensible était tellement jouissante.

Les minutes défilèrent et ils étaient au bord de l'orgasme mais Francis, le parfait sadique qu'il était, stoppa tout mouvement, les faisant grogner.

« Patience mes chéris... » Souffla-t il entre deux gémissements. « Vous allez adorer. »

Sur ces paroles pleines de promesses, le blond respira profondément et s'empala sur leurs membres tendus. Gilbert eut un hoquet surpris et perdit son souffle.

Son frère et lui, immobiles, se trouvèrent prisonnier des chairs tendres et humides qui les avaient englouties à l'intérieur d'elles. C'était tellement serré et presque douloureux, toutes les sensations semblaient être amplifiées et multipliées par mille. Le sexe dur et tendu de son frère collé contre le sien apportait de nouvelles sensations et il frémit de plaisir.

Francis s'abaissa jusqu'à la garde et soupira, satisfait. Il attendit quelques secondes pour s'adapter complètement aux deux membres imposants logés à l'intérieur de lui puis dans un mouvement de hanche commença à les chevaucher.

Le rythme était lent, les trois nations apprenaient de nouvelles sensations et s'adaptaient à ce nouveau plaisir à trois. Considérant qu'il avait assez attendu, Gilbert avança son bassin vers l'avant, créant une nouvelle friction qui les fit gémirent. Il lança un regard taquin à son frère et recommença au plus grand plaisir du français qui accéléra ses mouvements de hanches. Ludwig ne se laissa ni distancer ni abattre et bougea lui aussi son bassin dans un rythme soutenu.

Les deux frères coordonnèrent leurs mouvements d'une telle manière qu'au moins un des deux était à l'intérieur de leur amant qui gémissait faiblement.

Francis enroula ses bras autour de l'albinos et l'embrassa avec passion tout en ondulant des hanches. Le baiser était passionné et Gilbert gémit de satisfaction. Le blond se détacha et tordit son dos pour pouvoir embrasser Ludwig qui accueillit ses lèvres avec joie.

Leurs mouvements se firent désespérés, le trou rose de son amant était trop serré autour de son sexe et celui de son frère. Ils accélérèrent, pénétrant le blond brutalement, voulant atteindre leur libération. Leur peau se giflaient et s'entrechoquaient bruyamment, ses rejoignant aux soupirs et aux petits cris de plaisir.

Le français empoigna son membre qui rebondissait sur son ventre, le caressa pour atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir et resserra ses muscles autour d'eux et Gilbert sentit la boule dans son ventre exploser, il s'enfonça une dernière fois et jouit dans de puissants jets suivit par Francis puis Ludwig.

Il sentit les corps des deux blonds se détendre et s'affaler contre la tête de lit, leurs muscles tremblant encore de cet orgasme ravageur. Il se retira lentement dans un « ploc » sonore et se laissa tomber contre la poitrine souillée du français. Il entendit son frère grogner et sortir à son tour.

Le grand blond se leva lentement. Il plaça Francis contre le lit et alla dans la salle de bain avec des jambes tremblantes. Il revint rapidement avec une vasque remplit d'eau et des gants de toilette. L'albinos se redressa difficilement, laissant une place à son frère, pour pouvoir se nettoyer et se coucher avec les deux nations qui partageaient sa vie.

Ils se lavèrent en silence, tâchant de faire disparaître toute trace de leur ébat passionné pour pouvoir se sentir propre. Une fois satisfait, Ludwig ramena la vasque et Gilbert en profita pour se faufiler sous les draps avec Francis qui était épuisé. Il se blottit contre le ventre plat et attendit que son frère s'installe avec eux sous les couvertures pour s'endormir.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et sentit le matelas s'affaisser lorsque son frère monta dessus. Les couvertures bougèrent et Ludwig se cala contre le dos du français et les enlaça de ses puissants bras. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation de chaleur qui traversait son être. Il se sentait bien dans les bras accueillant de Francis et il se sentait en sécurité dans ceux de son frère.

Il était heureux.

« _Gute Nacht_... » Murmura Ludwig dans un grognement fatigué tout en cachant son nez contre le cou gracile du français.

« Bonne nuit, je vous aime. » Répondit Francis d'une voix douce.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il savait que Ludwig ressentait la même chose. Les deux frères se regardèrent, se sourirent et répondirent d'une même voix :

« _Ich liebe dich _Francis. »

~Fin~

* * *

Pairing: Prusse/France/Allemagne...

Kukuku!

* * *

Et voila! Nous terminons dans un _Happy End_ par ce que le monde est suffisamment moche et triste sans qu'on en rajoute une couche! Mon Dieu un trio! J'ai écrit un trio et je suis super fière! C'était prévu depuis le début mais j'avais peur de tomber dans la catégorie inceste, j'espère ne pas être tombé dedans! *prie pour que cela passe*

J'espère que ce chapitre et cette histoire vous ont plu et que je vous retrouverez dans mes prochains projets Hetalia! Je vous dis encore merci et à bientôt! *Q*

Cordialement

:3


End file.
